AMNESIA
by shiraishi connan
Summary: Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan saat mendengar berita bahagia dari Naruto tapi karna kecelakaan itu akhirnya Sasuke melupakan tentang berita bahagia dari Naruto dan juga melupakan Naruto juga. Bisahkan Naruto mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke atau Malah sebaliknya Sasuke yang akan mengembalikan ingatan Naruto, (sasunaru) Family (maybe) MPREG/ chap 8 UP
1. Chapter 1

AMNESIA

Disclamer

Masashi Kishimoto

Author

Shiraishi Connan

Romance Drama Family

AU OOC Shonen Ai MPREG

Sasuke x Naruto and Menma

Rate T

Pagi seperti biasanya cerah dengan matahari yang berwarna kekuningan yang menyilaukan menyinari setiap apapun yang ada di bawahnya, begitu pula dengan pemuda yang sekarang berada di depan rumah sakit dan hanya bisa memandang ke arah pintu depan rumah sakit tersebut.

'apa aku harus masuk kedalam sana? Tapi dia tidak mengenalku ?apa yang harus aku lakukan?'rancau pemuda pirang dalam batinya masih setia berdiri di depan pintu rumah sakit tersebut.

 **Drtt..drtt** suara getar ponsel membuyarkan lamunan pemuda pirang tersebut dan kemudian sudah merogoh saku celananya mengambil benda persegi tipis itu kemudian membuka isi pesan yang di kirimkan seseorang.

From : Itachi Nii-san

To : Naruto

 **Hari ini sasuke akan pulang kau tunggu di apartemen saja biar aku dan ibu yang akan mengurus kepulangan suami-mu.**

Seketika senyuman terlintas di wajah pemuda pirang yang sekarang sedang menatap lekat ponselnya bersiap untuk membalas pesan dari seseorang yang mengirimkan pesan tersebt yang ternyata adalah sang kakak ipar.

From : Naruto

To : Itachi Nii-san

 **Sebenarnya aku ada di depan rumah sakit Nii-san, tapi kalau Sasuke sudah boleh pulang berarti aku akan kembali saja ke apartemen, Tolong yah Nii-san bawa sasuke pulang dengan hati-hati.**

Sedikit agak ragu tapi akhirnya pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu akhirnya menekan tombol **SEND** yang ada pada ponsel tersebut.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang akhirnya Naruto beranjak pergi dari rumah sakit itu dan berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus, menunggu beberapa menit dan setelah itu menaiki bus yang tidak terlalu lama Ia tunggu untuk mengembalikannya ke Apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Apartemen 10.15_

Naruto terlihat sedang duduk menyamankan diri di sofa dengan sesekali melihat ke arah jam yang terletak di dinding berwarna biru tua dengan corak lambang uchiha besar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

Sebenarnya Apatermen tempat tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke tidak terlalu besar, karna hanya ada dua kamar yang masing-masing kamar terdapat kamar mandi dan dapur yang juga tidak terlalu besar dengan meja makan yang hanya di berikan dua kursi di sana. Padahal kalau di lihat mereka tinggal di Apatemen yang sangat mewah tapi tetap saja ruangannya sangat sederhana karna Naruto tidak terlalu suka dengan tempat yang besar tapi terlihat sangat sepi dan kurang nyaman, lebih baik tempat yang tidak terlalu besar tapi bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

 **Ting Nong...** terdengar bunyi bel Apartemen berbunyi dan langsung saja Naruto berlari kecil untuk cepat-cepat membukanya, "Iya tunggu sebentar" kata Naruto yang sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu Apartemennya itu, "Hmmmm" satu tarikan nafas keluar dari mulut nya yang sepertinya dia sedang gugup.

Di tariklah daun pintu tersebut **-clekk** dan terlihatlah pemuda bersurai raven sedang berdiri di temani oleh pemuda lain dengan surai yang sama namun terlihat lebih panjang terkuncir dan wanita paru baya namun masih terlihat sangat muda yang berada di samping kanan pemuda dengan surai melawan gravitasi tersebut yang berada di tengah hapitan pemuda bersurai raven panjang dan wanita tesebut.

"Maaf menunggu lama Naruto, tadi sedikit macet di jalan" kata wanita tersebut yang bernama Mikoto itu pelan mengarah kepada Naruto yang masih terdiam melihat ke arah pemuda yang bersurai melawan gravitasi tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengarnya mengalihkan pandanganya pada wanita tersebut dan mulai tersenyum, "Ahhh tidak terlalu lama" bohongnya yang sudah mengesampingkan dirinya mempersilahkan ketiganya masuk.

"Naruto, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan" kata pemuda yang bernama itachi yang sudah memberikan tas berwarna biru gelap ke Naruto, "Nii-san tidak mau minum atau makan dulu? Aku sudah membuat banyak makanan?" tanya Naruto kepada sang kakak iparnya. Tapi sang kakak ipar hanya tersenyum kecil.

"sudah untuk Sasuke dan Ibu saja, aku masih banyak pekerjaan jadi maaf yah. Mungkin lain kali" tolaknya dengan lembut supaya tidak menyingung sang adik iparnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menganguk kecil kemudian ikut masuk kedalam setelah menutup pintu Apartemenya terlebih darhulu kemudia mengikuti Suaminya yang sudah berjalan di papah oleh sang Ibunya.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau ingin istirahat di kamar saja?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah mendekat ke arah suaminya itu, Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mebuang muka pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Ibu bisa tolong antar aku ke kamarku?" Sasuke malah meminta ibunya yang sedang memapahnya untuk membantunya pergi ke kamarnya, Naruto yang mendengar dirinya di acuhkan hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian mengikuti suaminya yang di papah oleh ibunya itu, membukakan pintu kamar Sasuke yang sebenarnya juga kamarnya itu, meletakan tas berwarna biru tua itu kelemari yang sebelumnya sudah mengeluarkan baju-baju milik Sasuke dan menyusunya di lemari pakaian itu.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, maafkan sikap Sasuke yah" kata sang ibu mertua sedikit banya membantu menenangkan hati Naruto, "Hmmm, tidak apa-apa mama, mungkin Sasuke belum terbiasa dengan keberadaanku. Lagi pula Sasuke sudah boleh pulang aku juga sudah senang" kata Naruto dengan senyum kecil, "Tapi kau tidak boleh menyerah Naruto, tolong bantu Sasuke mengingat kembali dirimu. Apa kau tau, mungkin karna kau terlalu berhaga baginya makanya dia hanya melupakanmu saja. Jadi mama minta tolong kepadamu, bantu Sasuke mengingatmu kembali, dan jangan berfikir untuk meninggalkan Sasuke yah" pinta sang ibu mertua yang sekarang sudah berjalan keluar dari Apartemen Naruto dan Sasuke.

'Hmmm, apa aku kuat melihat sikap Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak senang melihat ku. Lagi pula ini sudah Tiga bulan saat kecelakaan itu, tapi kenapa Sasuke belum mengingatku juga.. Hmmm' sedih Naruto dalam batinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun aku sudah membuatkanmu sup tomat, jadi di makan yah. Soalnya dari tadi kau hanya tidur saja dan membaca buku saja seharian dan belum makan sama sekali" pinta Naruto menyodorkan mangkuk sup di hadapan Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendengus pelan dan menepis mangkuk sup tersebut sehingga mangkuk sup itu mendarat di lantai kayu dengan isi yang menghambur mengotori lantai kayu tersebut.

Naruto yang melihatnya kaget dan berjalan keluar kamar tersebut kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawa lap basah dan membersihkan bekas perbuatan Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke yang melihatnya tidak peduli dan kembali dengan aktivitasnya yang terhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha cafe coffee 09.20_

"Jadi Sasuke-kun belum ingat juga dengan mu?" tanya wanita dengan surai pirang di kuncir bernama Deidara itu menatap ke Naruto yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ini sudah Tiga bulan Naru?" lanjut Deidara sedikit sedih melihat adik iparnya itu sedih, "Sudahlah Nee-chan aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula Sasuke juga tidak ada niat mengusirku dari Apartemen kami" ucap Naruto sedikit tegar.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahunya kalau kau sedang hamil?" tanya lagi Deidara melirik ke arah anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan boneka beruangnya, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengikuti arah pandangan Deidara "Aku belum memberitahunya, aku takut mungkin Sasuke tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan" kata Naruto lirih memegang cangkir yang ada di hadapannnya dengan kuat-kuat.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun itu akan lebih ketakutan lagi saat melihat perutmu itu berubah menjadi besar" Deidara mengesap kopinya dengan pelan meletakan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan tersenyum kearah anak kecil tadi yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa kau tau ? saat usia kehamilanku memasuki bulan ketiga seperti dirimu itu aku sangat senang di manja oleh Itachi, apa kau tidak ingin di manja oleh Sasuke-kun?" tanya Deidara menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mampu tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap cangkir kopinya.

"Hmmm.. ba-chan kenapa terlihat sedih? Apa Ji-chan menyakiti ba-chan?" tanya polos anak kecil bersurai raven panjang dan bermata biru itu ke Naruto yang terlihat menunduk, Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu mengarahkan dirinya ke arah suara itu.

"Ehmmm.. ba-chan tidak sedih koq, ba-chan hanya sedikit mual saja" bohong Naruto mengelus surai hitam panjang anak kecil tersebut, "Hmmm.. kalo begitu ba-chan jangan minum kopi lagi, baunya itu tidak enak mungkin ba-chan mual karna mencium aroma kopi itu. Yuki juga tidak suka aroma kopi. Tapi mama selalu saja minum kopi" kata anak perempuan itu melirik Deidara, Deidara yang melihantnya hanya bisa terseyum dan mencubit pipi cuby anaknya itu.

"Iya-iya Nona Yuki yang manis, Sekarang kembali main di sana yah" Deidara sudah melepaskan cubitan kecilnya itu dan Yuki anaknya hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya saja tanda tidak suka dan kembali pergi bermain.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus kembali, aku takut nanti Sasuke mencariku, dan terima kasih atas kopinya" ucap Naruto yang sekarang sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut, Deidara yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, 'Hmmm aku kagum kepadamu Naruto masih bisa tersenyum sepeti itu. Mungkin kalau aku menjadi dirimu aku sudah tidak kuat menjalaninya' batin Deidara sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Apartemen 11.15_

"Kau lama sekali" suara bariton rendah mengusik pendengaran Naruto yang baru saja masuk kedalam Apartemen tersebut, "Ahh.. Aku pulang, maaf kalau aku sedikit lama. Tapi tadi aku sudah meninggalkan pesan di atas meja" kata Naruto pelan menunjuk ke arah meja dekat sofa, "Aku sudah membacanya! Hari ini aku akan pergi kekantor jadi tidak-" Sasuke belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya tapi Naruto sudah menimpalnya. "Sasuke-kun tidak boleh bekerja dulu, bukanya kata Dokter harus beristirahat sekitar sebulan dan ini baru seminggu" sedikit takut tapi Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Apa kau mau kita tidak makan selama sebulan lagi pula kau juga tidak bekerja?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah memakai sepatu hitamnya, "Tapi aku masih punya uang untuk membeli bahan makanan, dan kalau Sasuke-kun menyuruhku untuk bekerja aku akan bekerja" dengan yakin Naruto menatap mata onxy milik Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau bilang kau itu adalah istriku? Apa kau melihat ibuku bekerja?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai merapihkan dasinya yang terasa kendur, "iya dan tidak" pekik Naruto pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan istriku bekerja, maka dari itu ibuku tidak bekerja karna ayahku juga tidak akan membiarkan istrinya bekerja. Tapi kalau kau ingin bekerja aku tidak akan peduli, lagi pula kau itu pria seharusnya kau itu bekerja dan bukan hanya di rumah saja membersihkan rumah" kata Sasuke sedikit keras dan akhirnya sekarang sudah keluar dari Apartemen tersebut meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa menunduk melihat ke arah lantai kayu yang sedikit bisa membuat hatinya tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _3 bulan kemudian_

 _Kediaman Namikaze 16.13_

"Wah ! sepertinya pakaian yang ibu belikan untukmu cocok" teriak riang wanita paru baya bersurai merah panjang melihat kearah pemuda pirang yang sekarang sedang memakai baju terusan untuk ibu hamil yang panjangnya semata kakinya.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan ibu? Aku ini pria apa pantas memakai ini?" tanya pemuda pirang itu yang sudah terlihat seperti ibu hamil itu dengan perut yang sedikit membesar. "Bicara apa kau ini Naruto, tentu saja tidak aneh, lihat" ucap wanita itu seraya menghadapkan anaknya itu menghadap cermin besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa kau terlihat aneh? Kau bahkan terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian ini, dan juga rambutmu itu sudah panjang sepundak jadi apa kau masih terlihat seperti pria? Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita-wanita yang sedang hamil lainnya" pekik bahagia wanita bersurai merah itu yang ternyata ibunya Naruto itu seraya memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu.

Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa itu hanya tersenyum dan memandang lagi kearah cermin yang menampilkan wajah tan-nya yang sudah terbingkai oleh surai pirangnya yang panjang sepundak itu dengan mata indah berwarna biru dengan tiga garis halus yang menghiasi sisi-sisi pipi kanan kirinya dan juga memakai baju terusan ibu hamil berwarna cream dengan kaus dalamnya yang berwarna biru tua.

'Aku tidak tau kalau aku secantik ini'batin Naruto masih melihat pantulan dirinya dri cermin.

"Oh iya ini kehamilanmu sudah memasuki bulan keenam, apa kau sudah memberi tahu Sasuke-kun?" tanya wanita bernama Kushina itu menatap anaknya, dan yang di tanya hanya mengeleng pelan kemudian berujar "Aku belum memeberitahu Sasuke ibu, entah kenapa saat aku ingin memberi tahunya, seketika kejadian itu terulang kembali. Sesaat sebelum kecelakaan itu, aku dengan sangat senang memberitahu kehamilanku kepada Sasuke, tapi karna Sasuke sangat senang mendengarnya akhirnya Sasuke memaksakan pulang cepat dari dinas di luar kotanya untuk menemuiku tapi pada akhirnya kecelakaan itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau Sasuke mengingat itu, aku takut kalau sampai Sasuke tau yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu adalah aku" sedih Naruto yang sekarang sudah mulai memeluk ibunya, meminta pertolongan dan kehangatan.

"Sudahlah itu bukan salahmu lagi pula keluarga Sasuke juga sudah tau hal itukan? Kau seharusnya bilang kepada Suami-mu tentang kejadian itu, Siapa tahu ingatannya akan kembali! Ini sudah tiga bulan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, tapi Sasuke-kun masih belum mengingatmu juga" nada khawatir Kushina terlontar begitu saja dan membuat Naruto hanya bisa memeluk ibunya dengan erat dan lebih erat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Apartemen 21.00_

"Maaf, aku pulang terlambat! Tadi setelah pulang bekerja aku mampir sebentar kerumah ibuku. Tapi sebelumnya aku juga sudah mengirimimu pesan, jadi aku akan memasak untukmu" kata Naruto melihat ke Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan buku yang di bacanya di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ahh itu.. Hn- tidak usah, aku sudah makan di luar tadi dengan teman kantorku jadi sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke kamarmu" kata Sasuke masih sibuk dengan buku yang di bacanya. "Oh begitu ya, baiklah" ucap pelan Naruto kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Apartemen 07.10_

Seperti biasa Naruto menyiapkan makan pagi untuk Sasuke dengan diam dan tidak berbicara apapun hanya bisa memandang Sasuke yang terlihat biasa saja setiap harinya, memakan masakan buatan Naruto yang walaupun terasa enak atau tidak, Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat senang maupun komplain.

"Apa masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Naruto sedikit takut, karna setiap kali Sasuke memakan masakannya hanya pertanyaan itu yang di lontarkan Naruto ke Sasuke, "Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan dan kembali memakan masakan Naruto.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Apartemen 21.12_

"Maaf Sasuke-ku, di tempat kerjaku mengadakan _family gathering_ apa kau mau-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke sudah mengibaskan lengannya, "Aku sibuk jadi kau pergi saja sendiri.." dengan santainya Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang tengah tertunduk sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _1 bulan kemudian_

 _7 bulan kehamilan_

 _Konoha Apartemen 11.15 Minggu_

"Apa kau akhir-akhir ini banyak makan? Kenapa perutmu bisa buncit seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran melihat ke arah perut Naruto yang semakin lama semakin membesar, "Dan kenapa selama sebulan terakhir ini kau memakai pakaian seperti itu? Kau itukan pria berpakaianlah layaknya pria. Bukan berpakaian seperti wanita hamil seperti itu" ketus Sasuke melihat ke arah naruto yang sedang memakan buah tomat, Naruto yang mendengarnya menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menunduk.

Sasuke yang melihatnya tidak peduli dan kembali pada aktifitasnya membaca buku, sedangkan Naruto saat ini sudah berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk di sofa ke arah dapur untuk menaruh Tomat yang sepertinya baru setengah di makannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Apartemen 09.00_

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kepadamu agar berpakaianlah layaknya pria, kau itu pria bukan wanita" ketus Sasuke memandang Naruto geram, "Tapi ini pakaian pemberian dari ibuku" jawab Naruto pelan.

"Apa ibumu tidak membelikanmu pakaian yang lain! Lagi pula itu adalah pakaian hamil, apa kau ini sedang hamil?" tanya Sasuke yang masih sibuk memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam kopernya, Naruto yang ingin membantu Sasuke memasukan pakaian malah di dorong pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak usah membantuku, Aku bisa sendiri dan aku akan pergi sekitar lima atau enam bulan untuk perjalanan bisnis" kata Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam koper. "Lima sampai enam bulan?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Pendengaranmu masih bagus jadi aku tidak perlu mengulannya lagi" ketus Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto di dalam kamarnya sedangkan Sasuke sekarang sudah berjalan menuju pintu, "Tapi Sasuke-kun" terika Naruto dan Sukses membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti dengan jalan perlahan Naruto mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Itu sangat lama sekali! Dan kau juga tidak boleh meninggalkan ku sendirian di sini karna aku sedang..."

"Hamil?" kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto menatapnya, "Yah kau bilang kau istriku dengan menunjukan photo pernikahan dan surat catatan pernikahan. Tapi mungkin itu hanya kesalahan saja karna sampai saat ini pun aku tidak juga mengingatmu, lagi pula selama kita tinggal bersama aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu atau tidur denganmu. Dan terlebih lagi kau itu pria! Pria tidak akan bisa hamil" sedikit banyak kata-kata Sasuke itu sukses membuat mata biru itu berkaca-kaca dan siap menumpahkan butiran-butiran kristal.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun! Aku memang hamil, hamil anakmu, aku sudah hamil sebelum kecelakaanmu itu" tetes demi tetes akhirnya butiran kristal itu tumpah membasahi pipi cuby Naruto, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menatap Naruto malas.

"Dengan kau menanggis seperti itu. Tidak akan merubah keadaan, aku akan tetap pergi untuk pekerjaanku. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin sendirian di Apartemen ini. Kau bisa mengundang orang lain tinggal di sini atau kau bisa kembali tinggal dengan keluargamu" kata Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terisak menangis.

"Naruto..hiks kau tidak boleh mengangis kau harus..hikss kuat..kuat" ucap Naruto mentegarkan dirinya dan menghapus butiran kristal yang menuruni pipinya dengan sangat derasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Uchiha 18.30_

 **"** Loh, Naruto kamu kesini sendiri? Di mana Sasuke?" tanya wanita bersurai raven ke Naruto yang berdiri sendiri di depan rumahnya, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Sasuke sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ma, jadi untuk sementara apa aku boleh tinggal di sini?" tanya Naruto tersenyum ke arah ibu dari suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja sayang, kau boleh tinggal di sini kapanpun kau mau. Sepertinya juga kau sedang hamil tua yah, jadi sepertinya harus ada yang menjagamu dan jangan sampai tinggal sendiri" kata sang ibu dari suami Naruto itu mengandeng tangan Naruto untuk masuk dan menyuruh pengurus rumahnya untuk membawa masuk koper Naruto.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya tadi kau menelfon papa, Nanti papa bisa menjemputmu di Apartemenmu dan Sasuke juga salah kenapa membiarkan istrinya pergi sendirian di saat sedang hamil tua seperti ini" dengus kesal sang ayah dari suaminya itu yang memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memakan tomat, "Apa papa harus menghubunginya dan memarahinya?" tanya sang ayah dari suaminya itu dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari Naruto.

"Tidak usah papa, aku tidak mau menggangu Sasuke saat Ia sedang bekerja lagi pula hanya lima sampai enam bulan saja. Tolong yah papa mama jangan kabarkan kondisiku pada Sasuke saat bekerja, aku tidak mau Sasuke kepikiran apalagi sampai kejadian saat itu terulang kembali" kata Naruto sedikit lirih menatap papa dan mamanya bergantian.

Sedangkan ayah dan ibu dari sasuke itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat begitu pengertiannya menantunya itu, padahal mereka tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mengusir Naruto pulang ke orang tuannya, tapi Naruto tidak mau menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan memilih pergi dan tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu Sasuke. Karna kalau Naruto pulang ke ayah dan ibunya yang ada malah ayah dan ibunya khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _2 bulan kemudian_

 _Konoha hospital 01.30 (july 10th)_

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita berusrai merah yang sedikit khawatir melirik kearah ruang oprasi yang masih memperlihatkan lampu merah yang masih menyalah.

"Aku tidak tau kushina sudah lebih dari satu jam tapi masih masih belum ada dokter yang keluar apa lagi suara tangisan bayi juga belum terdengar" wanita besurai raven panjang menjawab bertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua tenanglah, Naruto tidak akan kenapa-kenapa" Fugaku yang tadinya terdiam akhirnya bersuara menenangkan kedua wanita yang ada di luar ruang operasi, sedangkang Minato yang juga ada di sana hanya tersenyum dan mulai menenangkan istrinya.

Tidak terlalu lama kemudian akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan bayi kencang dari ruang operasi tersebut, keempat orang yang ada di luar ruang operasi tersebut akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega mendengar suara tangisan cucu pertama untuk Kushina dan Minato dan cucu kedua untuk Mikoto dan Fugaku sepertinya cucunya itu lahir dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha hospital 12.58 (july 12th)_

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar Naruto" ucap senang wanita bersurai emas dengan lenganya yang mengelus-gelus rambut panjang Naruto, "Ibu?" panggil Naruto, Kushina yang di panggil hanya bisa tersenyum.

Naruto menyentuh perutnya yang sudah tidak buncit lagi dan menatap wajah ibunya itu, "Apa Menma sudah lahir ibu?" tanya Naruto, "Oh jadi Namanya Menma, Kau sudah dua hari tidak sadarkan diri jadi bayimu belum di beri nama, tapi sepertinya ibu benar kau sudah mempunyai nama untuk bayimu!" senyum Kushina menatap Naruto dan menunjuk sebuah box bayi yang ada di sebelah ranjang Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin melihat Menma?" tanya Kushina dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari Naruto, Kushina pun berjalan menuju box bayi dan mengambil Menma dengan sangat hati-hati dari boxnya dan mendekatkan diri ke Naruto yang terlihat sedih. Kushina kemudian memberikannya kepada Naruto yang sepertinya ingin sekali mengendong Menma.

"Menma" kata Naruto lirih melihat ke arah Menma yang sepertinya sedang tertidur dengan sangat lucunya dan sesekali Naruto menciumi anaknya itu tanda sayang, "hikkss... Apa kau senang bertemu ibu Menma.. hikss?" tanya Naruto kepada anaknya yang masih tertidur itu dengan tangisan kecil dan air mata yang menurun membasahai pipinya itu.

Kushina yang melihatnya akhirnya menghapus air mata Naruto itu dengan punggung tangannya, "Sudahlah Naruto jangan menangis! Nanti Menma jadi sedih" kata Kushina sudah menghapus air mata yang turun dari mata sang anak, "hikkss...aku menangis karna aku bahagia ibu..hiks" kata Naruto tapi masih sesegukan menangis. "kalau begitu ganti tangisanmu dengan senyuman sayang pasti Menma lebih suka melihat ibunya tersenyum dari pada menangis" ucap Kushina yang sudah memeluk Naruto yang masih terus terlihat sedih mengendong Menma.

.

.

.

.

 _3 bulan kemudian_

 _Kediaman Uchiha 08.45_

"Sesuai dengan ke inginnanmu kami belum memberitahu tentang Menma" kata wanita bersurai raven memandang cucunya yang tengah tertidur lelap, "Tidak apa mama, kalau seperti ini aku rasa aku sedikit tenang. Nanti saat Sasuke pulang mungkin Sasuke akan sangat senang melihat malaikat kecilnya" ucap Naruto seraya mengelus surai raven milik bayi laki-lakinya itu.

"Oh iya mama, Aku harus ke Apartemen sekarang aku harus merapihkan Apartemen dulu. Soalnya tadi Itachi-nii bilang Sasuke akan pulang hari ini, siapa tahu nanti Sasuke akan langsung ke Apartemen" kata Naruto yang sekarang sudah memakai baju hangatnya. "Aku titip Menma ya, mama dan aku pinjam mobilnya sebentar" kata Naruto mencium kening Menma dan sekarang sudah pergi keluar dengan mengendarai mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha corp. 10.35_

"Jadi Sasuke-kun malah langsung pergi ke kantor dan tidak menemui istrinya dulu?" tanya seorang wanita bersurai mirip permen karet melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang merapihkan dokumen penting di mejanya, "Kau tidak bisa tidak mengganguku? Lagi pula dia bukan pemuda pirang itu bukan istriku" sanggah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di sekitaran meja kerjanya.

"Apa kau tidak rindu dengan istri priamu itu? Aku dengar-dengar sih dari temanku yang satu perusahaan dengan istri priamu itu, kalau dia sudah melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sangat lucu" ucap wanita dengan surai permen karetnya itu dengan nada sedikit meremehkan, "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak tertarik padanya yah? Atau mungkin anak yang di lahirkannya itu bukan anakmu? Wahh.. wahh.. waahhh apa itu artinya istri priamu itu selingkung di belakangmu?" lanjut wanita itu menanyakan kepada Sasuke yang sepertinya sedikit kesal karna telah termakan oleh omongan wanita itu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun sepertinya kau sangat tidak beruntung! Mempunyai istri seorang pria bisa melahirkan anak tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah anakmu terlihat dari sikapmu yang sepertinya atau memang kau tidak pernah menyentuh istri priamu itu? Dan akhirnya dia mencari kepuasan dengan orang lain?Hah malangnya nasibmu Sasuke-ku" ucap panjang lebang sang wanita licik itu dengan seringai yang sudah tercetak di wajahnya, Sanyangnya Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan fikirannya sediri. Sampai-sampai tidak bisa melihat seringai busuk dari wanita itu.

"Sial" runtuk Sasuke yang sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan wanita brengsek itu yang masih menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Apartemen 11.31_

 **-brakkkk –brakkk –brraaakkk** suara pintu yang di gedor paksa oleh orang yang ada di luar Apartemen tersebut.

Naruto yang tadi berada di dapur sekarang sudah berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya "sebentar!" kata Naruto pelan kemudian membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan dan mendapati Sasuke yang terlihat sangat kacau dengan kemejanya yang sedikit lusuh.

"Sasuke-kun, Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir, Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melangkah maju dan masuk kedalam Apartemenya itu sedangkan Naruto mundur perlahan melihat Sasuke yang sedikit terlihat seram.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ambigu, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya saja tanda bingung. "Sasuke-kun, Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sedikit takut dengan tatapan Sasuke yang mengintimidasi.

 **-praaakkkkkk** satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi sebelah kiri Naruto dan sekarang Naruto sedang terjatuh duduk dan memegangi pipi kirinya, "Kenapa kau menamparku Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di pipi tan Naruto.

"Keluarlah aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu!" teriak Sasuke keras yang membuat Naruto kaget dan berdiri masih memegangi pipi kirinya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya kemudian keluar Apartemen setelah menatap kasar ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah pergi hanya bisa meniju tembok yang ada di sampingnya dengan keras dan memberikan bekas retakan dan darah yang mengucur deras dari punggung tangan putihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih dengan tangisannya menjalankan mobil entah mau kemana, Naruto tidak peduli dan hanya bisa melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Karna menyetir dengan keadaan menangis dan fikiran yang melayang kemana-mana, Narutopun tidak melihat ada Truk besar ada di depannya. Dengan sangat cepat sebelum terjadi tabrakan akhirnya Naruto membanting stir ke atah kiri sedangkan supir Truk membanting stir kearah kanan.

Truk tersebut terguling sedangkan mobil yang di kendarai Naruto menghantam pohon yang ada di sisi jalan dengan keras...

 **-BBBBRRRUUUUUAAAAAKKKKKK**

TBC

ini abis kena apa yah tiba-tiba bikin cerita menyedihkan seperti ini

haha sudahlah suka-suka author shira-chan sazalah :)

NEXT ?

R

E

V

I

E

W

pilis.


	2. Chapter 2

AMNESIA

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Shiraishi Connan

Romance Drama Family

Sasuke x Naruto and Menma

AU OOC Shonen Ai MPREG

Rate

T

2 

_Konoha Apartemen 12.00_

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan" teriak keras Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas sofa, memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang salah satu tangannya itu terlihat masih berdarah yang masih mengalir menurunin tanganya.

"kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sesak! Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku" rancau Sasuke berteriak kepada ruang kosong.

 **-Tttraaakkk** suara dari figura photo yang terjatuh di lantai kayu, padahal tidak ada angin yang berhembus di ruangan tersebut, seketika Sasuke melirik figura photo yang jatuh tak berdaya di lantai kayu itu. Sasuke mencoba berjalan dan menundukan diri untuk mengambil figura photo yang kaca dari figura itu sudah pecah terbela beberapa bagian.

"Photo pernikahanku?" gumam Sasuke pelan mengambil figura itu, tapi entah kenapa Ia menjadi ceroboh dengan jari telunjuknya yang tergores kaca dari figura tersebut dan mengeluarkan darah "Awwhss" pekik Sasuke pelan. Sebelum Sasuke memasukan jari yang terkena goresan kaca tersebut ke dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba darah dari jarinya itu menetes tepat di photo itu tepatnya di wajah Naruto.

"Na ru to"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Apartemen 23.49_

 _1 tahun yang lalu_

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto kepada suaminya yang masih setia bersendar di ranjangnya, Sasuke yang mendengar suara dari istrinya itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ke arah istrinya yang tengah terbaring menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut yang sedikit tebal itu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? "tanya lagi Naruto menatap mata onxy milik suaminya itu dengan teduh, lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, "Sasuke-kun kena-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapnya Sasuke sudah mencium bibir Naruto sekilas.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah. Dan maafkan aku kalau tadi aku sedikit kasar" kata Sasuke yang sudah menyamakan posisinya dengan Naruto dengan memeluk Naruto ke dalam dekapannya, Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajah kecilnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kau juga harus istirahat Sasuke-kun, besok kau harus bangun pagi untuk perjalanan bisnismu" ucap Naruto yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan berlindung dalam dekapan sang suami, Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mencium pucuk surai pirang sang istrinya itu dan bergumam pelan "Baiklah".

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Apartemen 07.30_

"Aku akan menunggumu" kata Naruto yang tengah memakaikan dasi biru gelap di kemeja putih milik Sasuke, Sasuke membingkai wajah mungil milik Naruto dengan kedua lengannya kemudian mencium bibir plum Naruto sekilas.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya, kalau kau bosan. Kau bisa berkunjung ke rumah ibumu atau ibuku. Dan ingat! Kau jangan bekerja lagi, kau hanya perlu menungguku pulang saja memasakanku, melayaniku dan mencintaiku" ucapnya seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu kedalam dekapannya, Naruto yang merasakannya hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu dan tersenyum kecil dalam dekapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _1 bulan kemudian_

 _Oto Gakure 14.30_

 **-Drtttt...drrrtttt...ddrrrttt...ddrrrttt** suara getaran ponsel mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dari komputer LCDnya dan mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas dokumen yang terletak di sebelah kanan dekat cangkir kopinya.

'Naruto menelfon? Ada apa?' bantin Sasuke bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Naru-" belum sempat Sasuke berujar Naruto sudah berteriak keras dari lubang suara ponsel Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun ini kau Naruto, kau pasti akan terkejut! Aku saat ini sedang mengandung. Aku hamil! Hamil anak mu Sasuke-kun" saat itu juga Sasuke tercekat mendengar suara teriakan Naruto tapi kemudian senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah scoticnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada pelan, "Sasuke-kun? Apa kau tidak senang?" bukanyanya menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya kepada Sasuke dengan nada sedih.

"Aku senang Naruto, senang benar-benar bahagia. Maksudku ternyata kau itu benar bisa hamil?" Sasuke mulai mengubah cara bicarnya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat senang, Naruto menganguk walau sebenarnya tidak akan terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Iya ternyata aku memang bisa hamil, walau aku ini pria tapi aku sangat beruntung karna mempunyai sel telur di dalam tubuhku" ujar Naruto senang. Walau hanya dalam sambungan jarak jauh tapi Sasuke sepertinya tahu kalau Naruto memang benar-benar sangat senang.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Sasuke pelan memastikan, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa kaget sebentar, "Eeh, itu sebenarnya baru dua minggu" jawab pelan Naruto. "Baiklah aku akan segera pulang!" ujar Sasuke yang sudah mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jalan Oto Gakure menuju Konoha Gakure 15.15_

"Sial! Kenapa hari ini jalanan macet" ketus Sasuke melihat ke arah depan jalan yang penuh dengan mobil-mobil yang berjejer dengan rapihnya di jalan, tapi Sasuke tidak habis fikir akhirnya dia melawan arus agar lebih cepat sampai ke arah tujuannya. Beberapa menit beralu Sasuke masih dengan melawan arus mengikuti mobil yang ada di depannya.

Tapi entah kenapa mobil yang ada di depannya itu seperti oleng karna ban mobil depannya bocor, mobil yang ada di depan Sasuke itu berputar dan menabrak mobil yang dari arus sebaliknya, Sasuke yang melihatnya lalu membanting setir untuk menghindari mobil yang ada di depannya itu. Tapi terlambat karna mobil itu sudah menghantam mobil Sasuke dan menyeret mobil Sasuke dan beberapa mobil di belakangnya sejauh beberapa meter tapi Sasuke masih bisa memegang kendali stirnya dan melepaskan diri dari tabrakan beruntun itu tapi sialnya mobil Sasuke berlaju cepat dan menabak pembatas jalan yang terbuat dari beton di sisi jalan.

 **-BBBBRRRAAAAKKKKKK** tabrakan mobil Sasuke dengan beton sisi jalan itu tidak dapat di hindarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seketika sekelebat ingatan Sasuke terlintas dan mengingatkan semua kejadian yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu.

"Naruto" panggil pelan Sasuke sedih menatap photo yang ada di genggamannya itu, setitik bulir-bulir air pun menetes pelan merembes melewati pipi pucatnya, "Maaf.. Maafkan aku" sesal Sasuke yang sekarang sudah pergi berlari keluar Apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha hospital 18.02_

"Maaf suster apa Nona itu baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda bersurai biru cerah kepada seorang wanita pegawai rumah sakit tersebut, wanita yang di tanya itu akhirnya berujar, "Maaf tapi Ia bukan Nona Tuan, Ia pria sama seperti Tuan".

Pemuda yang di panggil Tuan itu hanya bisa diam menatap pasien yang sedang tidur dengan nyamanya di atas ranjang dengan kepala yang terperban, "Masa kritisnya sudah lewat jadi sepertinya anda harus memnghubungi keluarganya dan anda juga harus mengisi beberapa form untuk pasien ini Tuan" kata sang pegawai rumah sakit memberikan selembar kertas

."Setelah selesai di isi anda bisa langsung memberikanya ke bagian administrasi" lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu di dalam ruangan rumah sakit tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu hanya diam dan melirik kearah seseorang yang tengah berbaring dengan sangat nyamanya di atas ranjang rumah Sakit tersebut, "Pria?" guamam pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu dengan mata ruby gelapnya masih menatap seseorang yang terbaring itu.

Sang pemuda itu akhirnya mendekati seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang dan menyentuh perlahan pipi tan-nya yang terdapat beberapa tiga garis tipis di sisi-sisi pipi tan- seseorang itu.

"Pria yang sangat cantik, dan biarkanlah aku yang akan menjagamu" pelan tapi pasti kata pemuda itu yang sekarang tengan mencium sekilas bibir seseorang yang tengah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya_

 _Apartemen Konoha 12.56_

Sasuke yang sudah mendapatkan ingatannya akhirnya keluar dari Apatemenya dan berlari ke arah parkir, tapi sebelum Sasuke ingin memasuki mobilnya getar ponsel yang ada di sakunya bergetar keras **–drrrtttt... dddrrrtttt... ddrrtttttt** Sasuke dengan malasnya akhirnya mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya 'ibu' gumannya membaca sebuah nama yang tertera dari ponsel tersebut.

"Ibu ada apa?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat telpon dari ibunya itu, "Sasuke, Apa Naruto bersamamu? Ibu tidak bisa menghubunginya, Menma dari tadi menangis jadi tolong bawa Naruto kesini. Biasanya saat Menma menangis Naruto akan memeluknya dan menenangkannya" suara terdengar dari ponsel Sasuke dan juga terdengar suara tangisan bayi kencang di sana.

"Aku tidak bersama Naruto, tapi aku akan kesana mencoba menenangkan Menma" kata Sasuke sudah memutuskan hubungan telfonnya masuk kedalm mobil dan melaju cepat meningalkan tempat parkir tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Uchiha 13.25_

"Menma tenanglah! Ayah di sini bersamamu" ucap pelan Sasuke yang tengah mengendong buah hatinya itu untuk menenangkannya, tapi tangisan dari Menma tidak mau berhenti, "Sebenarnya kemana Istrimu itu Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih sibuk menenangkan Menma, Sasuek yang mendengarnya hanya mengeleng pelan.

.

.

.

 _Ameterasu corp 15.09_

"Maaf apa benar anda Uchiha Fugaku?" tanya seorang petugas berpakaian polisi, sedangkan Fugaku yang di tanya hanya menganguk kecil bingung, "Iya saya sendiri" kata Fugaku tegas dan memperhatikan dua orang petugas kepolisian itu bergatian.

"Begini, Maaf kami baru bisa mengabarkan sekarang karna mobil yang kami temukan itu sudah terbakar hangsus dan kami susah mengidentifikasinya" kata salah satu polisi tadi yang sudah menyerahkah plat nomer mobil di plastik putih transparan yang sudah tidak terlalu terlihat lagi plat nomernya yang sudah berwarna hitam.

"Ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Fugaku penasaran setelah mengambil plat nomer itu, "Itu adalah plat mobil anda. Mobil ada menabrak sebuah pohon di perbatasan Konoha dan Suna dan terbakar habis" kata polisi yang satunya lagi dengan sangat tegas.

Fugaku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menautkan salah satu alisnya 'Mobilku? Tapi tadi aku kesini naik bus' batin Fugaku, "Mungkin ini ada kesalahan saya tidak- Ahh tunggu sentar!" Fugaku menyuruh polis-polisi itu menunggu dan kemudian mempersilahkan kedua polisi itu duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya yang tidak begitu besar itu.

.

.

.

"Ah mikoto apa mobilku masih ada di rumah?" tanya Fugaku kepada Istrinya di telfon, "Tadi Naruto meminjamnya keluar, tapi sampai saat ini Naruto belum juga kembali. Memangnya ada apa?" setelah menjelaskan akhirnya Mikoto istri dari Fugaku menanyakan kembali.

Fugaku yang mendengarnya tercekat dan menjatuhkan ponselnya, "Loh Fugaku-san.. Fugaku-san!" masih terdengar suara Mikoto memangil-manggil nama Fugaku, Fugaku akhirnya kembali menatap para polisi yang sedang duduk itu. "Apa di dalam mobil itu-" sebelum Fugaku menyelesaikan perkataannya kedua polisi itu mengeleng pelan.

"Di dalam mobil itu tidak di temukan bahwa adanya seseorang di dalamnya" kata salah satu polisi yang sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Fugaku, Fugaku yang mendengarnya bernafas legas. "Jadi Fugaku-san bisa ikut kami dulu untuk memberikan beberapa laporan" kata polisi yang satunya lagi dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari Fugaku.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Uchiha 19.25_

"Apa Menma sudah tertidur Nee-chan?" kata Sasuke menatap Deidara yang baru keluar dari kamar di mana sebelumnya di tempati Naruto dan Menma, Deidara yang mendengarnya hanya menganguk kecil. "Iya Menma sepertinya kelelahan karna menangis, dan sekarang sudah tertidur dengan Yuki yang menemaninya" ucap pelan Deidara pelan dan duduk sofa di sebelah Itachi suaminya.

"Belum ada kabar dari polisikah Ayah?" Sasuke melirik ayahnya yang sedang tertunduk, Fugaku ayah dari Sasuke hanya mengeleng pelan dan Sasuke hanya mendesah panjang.

"Kushina dan Minato-kun juga sama belum bisa menemukan Naruto, mereka sudah mencari ke kemua rumah sakit di Konoha dan Suna tapi hasilnya nihil" wanita bersurai panjang yang di sebelah Fugaku terlihat sedih menatap pesan yang tertera pada ponselnya, sedangkan suaminnya yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa memeluk istrinya itu agar lebih tenang.

'Naruto sebenarnya kau ada di mana?' batin Sasuke lirih

.

.

.

.

.

 _Back to Konoha Hospital 18.25_

Perlahan tapi pasti akhirnya mata yang tertutup itu membuka tutup dan akhirnya terbuka dengan sempurna, menatap kearah sekeliling yang terlihat asing "Dimana aku?" tanyanya melihat ke arah atasnya, sedang kan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya akhirnya tersenyum melihat seseorang yang tadi di tolongnya itu sudah membuka matanya dan memeperlihatkan iris jernih berwarna biru.

"Kau siapa?" tanya seorang yang tengah berbaring menatap pemuda yang tengah duduk di sisi ranjangnya, "Aku temanmu" kata pemuda itu santai

"Lalu, Aku siapa?"...

TBC 

Alurnya maju mundur jadi semoga mengerti yah :)

terima kasih yang udah reviews.

Oh iya sebenernya kemarin mau bikin oneshoot tapi entah kenapa jadi ngak jadi

soalnya nanti narunya bakal meninggal dan sasunya jadi setres.. haha jadi mending di bikin berchap aja

hehehe...

Next chap? sesuai Peminat..


	3. Chapter 3

AMNESIA

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Shiraishi Connan

Romance Drama Family

Sasuke x Naruto and Menma

Xx x Naruto

AU OOC Shonen Ai MPREG

Rate

T

.

.

.

 _Perbatasan Konoha – Suna 12.00_

"Aishhh!" kesal pemuda dengan surai biru cerah mata ruby memukul stir mobilnya dengan keras, "Huh.. Apa Pak tua yang tadi aku tanya-i itu menunjukan arah yang salah" kesal pemuda itu mengeram yang sekarang tengah ada di tepi jalan meratapi nasibnya yang sudah berkali-kali kesasar.

"Hah, coba kalau ponselku tidak mati dan GPS di mobil ini tidak rusak. Aku pasti sudah sampai di bandara Konoha. Huhh" dengus pemuda itu pelan masih meratapi nasibnya menunduk di dalam mobilnya.

Tapi seketika acara menunduknya itu terganggu saat melihat mobil truk yang terguling di depannya itu dan melihat mobil berwarna hitam membanting stir dan menabrak pohon, "Upss, wae geurae?" tanyanya pada angin, pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju truk yang terguling itu, "cihk! Sial" teriaknya melihat sekitar jalanan yang sangat sepi, entah kenapa jalan perbatasan ini sangat sepi, atau memang sudah jarang ada yang lewat di jalan perbatasan antara Suna dan Konoha ini.

Pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu berlari kecil mengarah ke arah truk yang terguling itu melihat truk itu dan ternyata ada seorang pria tua yang tengah terjepit itu, "Ajusshi, Gwaenchanassmnihka?.. Ajusshi ya Ajusshi?" teriaknya memanggil pria tua yang sepertinya kakinya terjepit itu, "To-to ahh" pria tua yang di panggil paman oleh pemuda surai biru itu terlihat sudah pingsan.

"Aj-ajusshi, aisshhh hahh, yang benar saja" pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya bisa mengeleng kepanya pelan lalu melirikan pandangannya ke arah mobil yang menabrak pohon itu yang tengah berasap itu. "Aishh" pekiknya pelan dan berlari menuju mobil yang berasap itu, sesampainya di mobil itu pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu melihat ke arah dalam mobil itu dan mendapati seseorang yang ada di dalamnya.

Dengan rambut pirang panjang dan memakai pakaian hangat berwarna coklat susu dengan kepalanya yang menyentuh stir mobil, pemuda bersurai biru yang melihatnya menarik dengan keras tuas mobil dan tidak lama kemudian pintu mobil tersebut terbuka. "Agassi Gwaenchanassmnihka?" tanya pemuda itu yang sekarang sudah mengendong seseorang yang di panggilnya nona itu ala bridal.

Kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan mobil itu yang sepertinya sudah mulai terbakar dan akan meledak, pemuda itu menidurkan seorang yang tadi di gendongnya itu di belakang mobilnya kemudian dengan cepat pergi melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dengan melupakan paman pengendara truk.

"Agassi, bertahannlah!" katanya sesekali melirik seseorang yang tengah terbaring di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Rumah sakit.. ! ya aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit, Tapi.. Ahh sepertinya tadi aku melewati rumah sakit. Tenanglah Agassi aku akan menolongmu!" pemuda bersurai biru itu mulai memlajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Hospital 18.29_

"Kau kenapa diam? Aku tanya, sebenarnya aku ini siapa?" seketika gambaran tentang pertama kali pertemuannya dengan sang Nona yang ternyata –pria- itu akhirnya hilang dan mulai tersadar saat seseorang yang di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu berujar, "Ahh.. Itu sepertinya kau lupa ingatan yah? Aku ini temanmu dan kau itu-" belum sempat si pemuda bersurai biru itu menyelesaikan ucapnnya, seorang perawat datang dan menghampirinya.

"Maaf tuan kau belum juga mengurusi data-data pasien ini" kata sang perawat melirik ke arah seseorang yang tengah terduduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit, "Ahh iya..iya pasien ini ternyata temanku, karna rambutnya yang panjang itu aku tidak mengenalnya, oh iya datanya sebentar lagi selesai aku isi, tunggu sebentar" kata pemuda itu yang sekarang sudah menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang ada di genggamannya itu.

"Oh iya aku akan melunasi semuanya dan akan membawanya pulang" kata pemuda itu dan mendapat anggukan dari perawat tersebut dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya, "Naru kau tunggu dulu di sini aku akan kembali" kata pemuda itu mengelus pelan surai pirang seseorang yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Apa benar tidak ada pasien yang bernama Naruto di sini?" kata wanita bersurai merah sedih, "Maaf nyonya, tapi memang tidak ada pasien yang bernama Naruto yang kecelakaan di rawat sini" kata seorang perawat bersurai cepol dengan pelan menatap wanita bersurai merah itu sedikit kasihan, "Nyonya sebaiknya kau duduk dulu sebentar aku akan ambilkan minum" perawat itu sudah mendudukan wanita bersurai merah itu dan mengambilkan air minum untuk wanita bersurai merah yang terlihat sangat lemas.

"Silahkan duduk di sini dulu Tuan, saya akan mengambilkan rincian pembayarannya" kata perawat yang menemani pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu menyuruh pemuda itu duduk di kursi tunggu, "Naruto.." terdengar suaran pelan dari seorang wanita yang juga tengah duduk di sampingnya itu, sekilas pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya melirik kecil.

"Tuan ini rincian biayanya" tiba-tiba suara perawat yang bersamanya itu bersuara, "Ahh baiklah!" kata pemuda itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada perawat itu dan kembali melirik wanita bersurai merah yang tengah di berikan minum oleh perawat yang bercepol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan menginap di rumah Hyeongku, besok aku akan mengajakku pergi ke seoul Naru" kata pemuda besurai biru itu memakaikan selfbelt ke seseorang yang di panggilnya Naru itu, 'Aku akan membawamu, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu' batin pria bersurai biru itu yang sekarang sudah fokus ke arah jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huwaahhhh TBC

.

.

.

.

flasback, alurnya itu maju-mundur-maju-mundur semoga semua paham yahh soalnya author males buat tandanya, mungkin di chap depan bakal maju-mundur juga.

.

.

.

Sepertinya balas Review dulu :

.

.

.

 **gyumin4ever**

yahh begituh lah :) hehe

.

 **uzumakinamikazehaki**

okeh sudah lanjut :)

sudah jangan nangis cup-cup *ngasih tisu*

tapi naru akan di rebut orang lain haha.. :)

.

 **askasufa**

haha iya-iya biar tau rasa tuh si teme haha

iya dei-fem, okeh ini sudah semangat :)

.

 **hanazawa kay**

naru akan baik-baik saja koq, Cuma lupa ingatan ajah

okeh ini sudah lanjut :)

.

 **HanaHanami69**

Iyappss naru amesia, iya seribu persen itu oc :)

Maunya sih gituh tapi kayanya gimana gituh kalo temedobe

Mereka kan udh nikah jadi keliatan narunya ngak sopan

Haha iya juga sih narunya koq malah kaya fem yah, tapi mau gimana lagi soalnya suka naru yg lemah lembut sih hehe :)

Oke sipp ini juga sudah semangat banget

.

 **Dan Harpa**

Sippss sudah next dan masih ganbate :)

.

 **Elysifujo**

Gimana yah ? kita tunggu aja deh,

Iyapss oke semangat :)

.

 **uzumaki megami**

Yoroshiku :)

Sayangnya naru ngak bakal inget teme,

Iya sih kasian menma tapi mau gimana lagi, hehe

Iyappss sudah lanjut dan sudah semangat :)

.

.

.

.

Next ? sesuai peminat..


	4. Chapter 4

AMNESIA

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Shiraishi Connan

Romance Drama Family (maybe)

Sasuke x Naruto and Menma

Xx x Naruto

AU OOC Shonen Ai MPREG

Rate

T

.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Uchiha 23.00_

"Naruto..hikssss... Naruto..." ucap wanita bersurai merah dengan tangisan yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur tempat di mana anaknya dulu tidur di situ, Minato suaminya yang melihat kelakuan istrinya itu juga ikut sedih dan tertunduk lemas.

"Kushina sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur dan istirahatlah kau pasti sangat lelah" bujuk wanita bersurai raven mengelus punggung wanita yang bernama Kushina itu, "Naruto... Naruto.." gumam Kushina pelan namun lama kelamaan mulai merasa kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur.

"Apa belum ada kabar dari Sasuke, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto ke anak pertamanya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, "Sasuke tadi hanya mengirim pesan kalau Naruto tidak ada di Apartemen, dan sekarang mungkin dia masih akan mencarinya. Ibu tahu kan aku sudah menyuruhnya beristirahat tapi Sasuke tidak akan mau mendengarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Districk 13 Konoha 21.33_

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada di fikiranmu itu?" teriak kesal pemuda dengan surai biru cerah memandang dengan tatapan kesal seorang pemuda dengan surai yang sama dengannya, "Hyeong, Berhentilah berteriak-teriak ini sudah malam. Dan lagi pula aku sudah bilang aku menabraknya sampai dia lupa ingatan jadi aku akan merawatnya!" tidak mau kalah pemuda bersurai biru cerah lainya juga ikut berteriak.

"Kang Maru?" teriak pemuda yang di panggil Hyeong itu menatap pemuda yang bernama Kang Maru itu dengan tatapan kasar, "Hyeong, Jebal" mohon pemuda bernama Kang Maru itu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Geurae! Tapi apa benar kau sudah mencari kelarganya?" tanya pemuda yang di panggil Hyeong itu kepada adiknya, "Sudah, Tapi ternyata memang di tidak punya keluarga, dia sendirian" Bohongnya.

'Mianhae Hyeong, Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dariku. Sebenarnya aku tidak tau di mana keluarganya dan aku harap dia juga tidak akan mengingat keluarganya' batin Maru seraya pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang di panggil Hyeong-nya itu, dan pergi menghampiri pemuda dengan surai panjang pirang yang tengah berdiri di dekat sofa.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk?" tanya Maru menatap ke pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang tengah menunduk, "Itu-hmmm tadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Nii-chanmu, kenapa Nii-chanmu terlihat marah-marah" kata pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu takut-takut.

"Ah itu, Hyeongku, Maksudku Nii-chanku marah karna aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk cepat tidur, sekarang sudahlah kau istirahat. Kepalamu pasti masih sakit. Besok kau juga harus bangun pagi, kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke seoul." Kata Maru yang sudah mengantar pemuda itu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Nah ini kamarmu, hmm pasti kau tidak ingatkan. Sudahlah masuk saja dan istirahat besok aku akan menceritakannya lagi untukmu. Naru" kata pemuda bersurai biru itu dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari pemuda yang bernama Naru itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Apartemen 02.00_

"Naruto ... Sebenarnya kau itu ada di mana sekarang!" teriak keras pemuda dengan surai raven itu menbating apapun yang ada di sana, "Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Naruto ! Aku salah, Maafkan aku" rancau pemuda itu yang sekarang tengah duduk di sofa.

Apartemen itu terlihat sangat berantakan karna beberapa barang bertebaran di lantai dan juga terlihat bahwa pemuda bersurai raven itu tengah kacau dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan kemeja yang mulai lusuh dan wajahnya yang sudah sangat kacau dengan mata yang sudah bengkak, mungkin karna efek menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Districk 13 Konoha 07.30_

"Moegeuseyo" kata pemuda bersurai biru mempersilahkan pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang hanya memeperhatikan makannya di meja, "Hyeong" panggil pemuda bersurai biru lainnya yang ada di samping pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu mengistrupsi.

"Ahhh, Maksudku makanlah kau pasti sangat lapar, huuh apa hilang ingatan itu juga bisa menghilangkan beberapa bahasa?" kata pemuda yang di panggil Hyeong itu melirik pemuda pirang, "Maksud Garu Nii-chan apa?" tanya pemuda pirang itu memandang pemuda yang bernama Garu itu.

"Ya lupa ingatan yang kau alami itu, kau jadi tidak bisa berbahasa korea lagi?" kata pemuda yang bernama Garu itu yang sudah menyantap makanannya, "Sudahlah Hyeong, Aku akan membawanya ke seoul dia akan bisa berbahasa korea lagi. Naru-ah sudah jangan di dengarkan, Apa kau tau dulu itu kau selalu memukuli Hyeong. Ahh kenapa kau malah berbicara sopan dengannya!" dengus kesal Maru yang sudah menyesap susunya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang bernama Naru itu hanya melirik ke arah kakak beradik itu bergantian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Uchiha 07.10_

"Deidara nanti siang bisa kau ke Apartemen Sasuke, Ibu sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke" pinta wanita bersurai raven panjang kepada wanita bersurai pirang panjang yang di kuncir dengan poni samping yang menutupi sebelah matanya, "Iya, Baiklah ibu" katanya yang sekarang masih sibuk dengan memasukan buku-buku kedalam tas berwarna pink kecil.

"Mama mau ke Apartemen Sasuke-Ji?" tanya gadis kecil bersurai raven yang di kuncir dua di sisi-sinya yang sekarang sudah memakai tas pinknya, "Iya, jadi Yuki-chan berangkat sekolah dengan Ayah saja yah" ucap wanita yang di panggil mama itu melirik kerah pria bersurai raven yang ada di ambang pintu. Gadis kecil itu menganggu pelan "Iya Mama, Dahhh Mama dahh Baa-chan" katanya yang sudah berlari kearah Ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Districk 13 Konoha 08.00_

"Apa kau yakin Maru?" kata Garu dengan nada sedikit khawatir. "Tenanglah Hyeong, Harabeoji itu pikun pasti saat bertemu dengan Naru pasti dia juga menganggap bahwa Naru itu adalah Naru" kata Maru meyakinkan.

"Naru, Kim Naru yang asli adalah Wanita dan Naru, Kim Naru yang lupa ingatan itu adalah pria" kata Garu menunjuk kearah Naru yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Hyeong sudahlah, Harabeoji juga dulu menggangap Naru cucunya itu adalah pria dan bukan wanita. Apa Hyeong lupa waktu itu Naru malah di suruh mandi bersama kita?" Maru yang sudah memasukan beberapa koper baju kedalam mobil. "Tapi Naru ini dia tidak bisa berbahasa korea! Bagaimana kalau Harabeoji mengajaknya berbicara?" ucap Garu tapi tidak di pedulikan Maru.

"Aku akan mengajarinya dan kalau Harabeoji mengajaknya bicara. Aku akan yang menjadi PENERJEMAHNYA" ucap Maru yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup mobil dengan bunyi **–blam** kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Apartemen 10.00_

Saat sosok wanita bersurai panjang pirang memasuki apartemen itu langsung mendapat pelukan mesra dari pemuda raven yang sekarang tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Naruto akhirnya kau kembali, Aku merindukanmu" kata pemuda raven itu yang mulai menghirup aroma leher wanita itu, "Sasuke, Hei..hei Lepaskan. Ini aku Nee-san bukan Naruto" kata wanita itu yang mulai memberontak.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap wanita itu, "Halo..!" kata wanita itu kepemuda yang menatapnya, sedangkan pemuda itu alias Sasuke akhirnya berjalan menjauh dan menduduki dirinya di sofa.

"Ada apa Nee-san kesini, Apa sudah ada yang menemukan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke terlihat malas, "Aduh. Yampun Apartemen ini berantakan sekali, Huh ini bukan gaya Uchiha" bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, wanita pirang itu hanya mengomentari keadaan Apartemen Sasuke yang sangat berantakan.

"Baiklah aku akan membersihkan kekacauan ini, kau juga pasti lapar. Aku akan memasak untukmu juga" wanita pirang itu sudah memunguti barang-barang yang bertebaran di lantai kayu tersebut, "Apa itu artinya belum di temukan?" tanya lagi Sasuke dan hanya mendpat gelengan pelan dari wanita pirang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pelabuhan Konoha 10.02_

"Ini?" tanya pemuda berusrai pirang panjang itu meneliti apa saja yang ada di sana, "Ini pelabuhan, kita akan pergi ke seoul naik kapal karna aku tidak punya uang banyak untuk membeli tiket pesawat" kata pemuda itu yang sudah turun dari mobilnya dan memberikan kunci mobil kepada petugas pelabuhan.

"Loh mobilmu di bawa Ji-san itu" kata pemuda pirang itu khawatir, "Tenanglah Kim Na Ru.. Ajusshi itu, ah maksudku Ji-san itu petugas pelabuhan. Dia akan memarkirkan mobilku di dalam kapal itu" tunjuk Maru ke arah kapal berwarna putih besar dan hanya mendapat "oh" kecil dari pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Uchiha 10.23_

"Tenanglah Menma jangan menangis" ucap tenang wanita bersurai raven menenangkan bayi yang ada di dalam gendongannya itu, "Menma" tangis kecil wanita bersurai merah panjang melihat bayi yang sedang menangis. "Kushina sudahlah jangan ikut menangis" katanya mengarah kepada wanita yang di panggil Kushina itu yang ada di sampingnya.

"Menma tenanglah. Baa-san di sini akan merawatmu"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pelabuhan Konoha_

 _Kapal layar menuju Seoul 10.33_

Pemuda bersurai pirang panjang hanya terdiam duduk di atas kapal layar memandang air laut yang ada di bawahnya ter-ombang ambing, sesekali pemuda pirang itu memegangi kepalanya yang masih terbalut itu.

"Tou-chan! Masa di ramen Kikko tidak ada Narutonya" suara teriakan anak laki-laki membuat pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu melirik kearah anak laki-laki itu, "Mungkin Ji-chan tadi lupa memasukan Narutonya, sudahlah makan saja" suara pria yang ada di samping anak kecil itu juga sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu melirik pria itu.

"Naruto" pekik pelan pemuda pirang itu, Pemuda bersurai biru yang ada di sampingnya akhirnya menoleh, "Ada apa Naru?" tanya pemuda bersurai biru juga mengikuti arah pandangan Naru, "Tidak, aku hanya.. Hmmm Naruto, aku.. Naruto itu apa?" pemuda yang bernama Naru itu menunjuk kearah anak laki-laki kecil yang sedang memakan mie.

"Ahh,, Naruto itu makanan yang suka ada di ramen. Hmmm Apa kau mau makan ramen?" tanya pemuda bersurai biru melihat pemuda yang di sampingnya masih menatap anak kecil tadi yang masih sibuk dengan mie-nya, "Tidak usah, tadi aku sudah makan. Aku hanya penasaran dengan Naruto, sepertinya Naruto itu tidak asing di telingaku"

"Oh begitu yah, Nanti sesampainya di Seoul aku akan mengajakmu untuk makan ramyun, itu juga sama seperti ramen. Dulu kau juga sangat suka makan ramyun dan oh iya kau juga sangat suka makan teokbokki. Nanti akan aku traktir kau sepusnya Naru" senyum tersunging di bibir pemuda bersurai biru itu.

'Naruto? Apa dia mengingat sesuatu? Ahh tidak - tidak boleh, Naru kau tidak boleh mengingat siapa dirimu. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini, Kau akan selalu bersamaku untuk menggantikan Kim Na Ru' batin pemuda itu yang mulai merangkul pinggang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu, pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huwwwwwwwwwaaahhh TBC

.

.

.

.

Arigato Gozaimasu buat yang udah me-rev sama yang udah nyempetin baca story author yang gaje ini.. :)

.

.

.

Karna sebentar lagi author akan sibuk dengan dunia nyata jadi mungkin, ini bakal di ...

.

.

.

Next or THE END ? sesuai peminat


	5. Chapter 5

AMNESIA

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Shiraishi Connan

Romance Drama Family

Sasuke x Naruto and Menma

Kang Ma Ru (oc) x Kim Na Ru (Naruto)

AU OOC Shonen Ai MPREG

Rate

T

.

.

.

 _Seoul Dongdaemun 14.01_

Kota seoul saat ini memang sangat dingin dengan suhu udara **sepuluh derajat celcius** , padahal kalau di lihat jam yang ada di lingkar lengan pemuda bersurai biru cerah sudah menunjukan pukul dua lewat satu menit siang hari.

"Disini lebih dingin" suara pemuda bersurai pirang yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya memeluk dirinya sendiri yang terlihat kedinginan, "Ini bulan oktober, jadi mungkin sudah lebih dingin" pemuda bersurai biru yang di ketahui bernama Kang Ma Ru itu mulai melilitkan syal berwarna biru tua di sekeliling leher pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang bernama Kim Na Ru itu.

Pemuda besurai pirang itu mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti pemuda bersurai biru tua itu memasuki rumah bergaya khas korea itu menarik koper yang tidak terlalu berat yang ada di gengaman tangan kanannya.

"Harabeoji kami pulang!" teriak Maru memasuki rumah tersebut, Naru yang tidak lain adalah pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa memekik pelan "Tadaima".

Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang Kakek tua dari dalam rumah tersebut dan mulai menghampiri pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu, **-takk** suara sentilan keras mengarah di kening pemuda bersurai biru itu. "Harabeoji, wae? Kenapa kau malah menyentilku?" tanya pemuda bersurai biru itu Kang Maru tidak terima keningnya di sentil.

"Kau, jangan teriak-teriak saat masuk ke rumahku. Kau pikir aku ini sudah tua dan tuli" kata pria tua yang di panggil Harabeoji itu menatap malas Maru, "Dan kau cepat siapkan makan, sudahku bilang jangan pergi terlalu lama. Kenapa kau pergi begitu lama" kata kakek tua itu menatap Naru yang hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya tanda binggung.

"Apa kau bisa memasak, kata Jii-san ini cepat buatkan makanan" bisik Maru ke Naru yang sudah mengangguk pelan, "Hahaha.. Harabeoji, Naru tidak pergi selama itu. Sudah ayo kita masuk di luar dingin, Aaiiissshhh apa yang di lakukan Jinyoung saat aku tidak ada. Ahh Harabeoji kau jadi kelihatan kurus" Maru sudah mengajak Kakek tua itu masuk kedalam rumah ala korea itu dengan mengandeng tangan Naru ikut masuk juga melupakan kopernya dan koper Naru di luar.

Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam rumah bergaya khas korea itu tapi ternyata di dalam rumah tersebut lumayan sangat modern karna terlihat dari barang-barang yang di sana, terdapat sofa berwarna biru tua TV LCD layar datar dan penghangat ruangan di dekat pemuda bersurai blode yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel smartnya di tangannya.

"Aiiissshh Yaaa! Jinyoung, Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Cepat keluar bawa masuk koperku dan koper Nuna mu cepat" teriak Maru mengarah kepada pemuda bersurai blonde yang sedang asik tiduran di atas lantai kayu yang sedang berkutat dengan Ponsel changihnya, "Nuna?" tanya pemuda blonde itu yang terlihat masih muda dan masih high school, terlihat dari pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya adalah pakaian seragam sekolah dengan kemeja putih bercorak kotak-kotak coklat di sekitar kerah dan kancing juga celana panjang coklat yang terdapat di kaki jenjangnya.

"Ppalli! Nanti saja aku ceritakan" kata Maru menyuruh pemuda lebih muda darinya itu, "Geurae.. Geurae, jamggan man!" kata pemuda bernama Jinyoung itu yang sudah berjalan keluar tapi sekilas melirik pemuda bersurai panjang yang ada di dekat pemuda surai biru itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Uchiha 18.09_

Terlihat pemuda raven dengan surai yang melawan gravitasi sedang memperhatikan bayi yang sedang tertidur dengan sagat damainya itu di dalam boxs bayi. "Sasuke, ayo makan dulu nak!" kata wanita bersurai sama dengan pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu yang ada di ambang pintu, pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian berjalan keluar dan menutu pelan pintu kamar itu dengan bunyi **–blam** kecil.

Terlihat wajah-wajah sendu yang ada di ruang makan tersebut yang terdapat tiga pria bersurai raven satu pria bersurai pirang satu wanita bersurai merah satu lagi wanita bersurai pirang di ikat kuda dan anak kecil perempuan bersurai raven yang terlihat juga sangat sedih.

"Sudahlah Mama, Papa, Sasuke Ji-chan, Fugaku-Jii-chan, Mikoto Baa-chan, Kushina Baa-chan dan Minato Jii-chan. Jangan sedih, Yuki jadi ikut sedih juga. Yuki tau kok pasti Naru Ba-chan baik-baik saja sekarang" kata anak perempuan itu memberi semangat, "Yuki-chan, Arigato. Baa-chan tidak sedih, Cuma sedikit menghawatirkan Ba-chanmu saja" kata wanita bersurai merah yang menatap gadis kecil itu dengan senyum kecil.

"Yuki juga khawatir dengan Ba-chan, Baa-chan. Tapi Yuki tau kalau Naruto Ba-chan akan baik-baik saja, soalnya Ba-chan kan orangnya baik jadi pasti Ba-chan juga akan baik-baik saja" ucap polos gadis kecil yang bernama Yuki itu sedikit banyak membuat semua yang ada di sana ikut tersenyum dan sedikit tenang, Terutama Sasuke yang juga ikut tersenyum kecil mendengar ocehan polos anak Kakaknya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dongdaemun 18.18_

"Jadi, Hyeong menabraknya dan sekarang orang itu lupa ingatan?" pemuda blonde itu dengan tidak percayanya menatap pemuda yang di panggil Hyeongnya itu dengan intens, pemuda bersurai biru hanya mengengguk pelan. "Maka dari itu anggap saja pemuda itu Nunamu dan panggil dia dengan sebutan Nuna seperti biasa saja" pemuda bersurai biru itu sudah menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa berwarna coklat tua yang ada di sana.

"Hyeong! Apa tidak apa-apa, bukannya katamu dia itu pria nanti kalo Haraboeji tau gimana?" pemuda blonde itu sekarang sudah duduk di samping pemuda surai biru itu dan menatapnya dengan rasa ragu, "Harabeoji selalu menganggap Nunamu itu pria kan? Jadi mungkin Harabeojimu juga tidak akan tau kalau Ia itu bukan Nunamu, kan Harabeojimu sudah pikun. Lagipula apa kau tau? Tadi sebelum Ia masuk kesini. Harabeoji sudah menyuruhnya masuk dan memasak, dan lihat apa yang terjadi? Nuna barumu itu sudah memasak di dapur. Hahh mudah-mudahan saja masakannya enak karna aku juga tidak begitu tahu apa Nuna barumu itu bisa memasak"

Pemuda yang di panggil Hyeong itu hanya santai dan mulai mereflesikan tubuhnya, "Hyeong, tapi dia tidak bisa bahasa korea, bagaimana Harabeoji bisa berkomunikasi dengannya?" tanya pemuda blonde itu yang juga ikut mereflesikan tubuhnya, "Kau ajari saja dia perlahan-lahan, nanti juga dia akan bisa bahasa korea. Lagipula bahasa jepangmu juga fasihkan?" kata pemuda bersurai biru itu menatap pemuda blonde.

"Aahh, Baiklah.. sepertinya aku juga akan suka dengan Nuna baruku itu. Walau seorang pria tapi dia terlihat lebih cantik dari pada wani- **Adduhh**.. Hyeong" ringis kesakitan pemuda blonde itu memegangi keningnya, "Itu Nunamu, Ingat! Kau tidak boleh menyukainya Ia sudah menjadi 'milikku'" ucap sedikit keras dengan menekankan kata milikku dan pergi menuju meja makan meninggalkan pemuda blonde yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Aiiissshhh. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Hyeong malah menyentilku, tapi memang pria itu Ahhh maksudku Nuna baruku itu lebih cantik dari pada Nuna lamaku. Aiissshhh Nuna maafkan lah adikmu ini yang akan mulai memanggil orang baru itu Nuna yang mengantikan posisimu. Tapi ku harap kau bahagia ini juga demi Harabeoji" kata pemuda blonde itu panjang lebar dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _3 tahun kemudian_

 _Konoha Apartemen 20.00_

Keadaan malam di kota Konoha sudah mulai mengelap dan terlihat bahwa sudah banyak bar-bar malam yang sudah mulai buka menyambut banyak sekali kawanan pemuda dan pemudi yang ingin bersenang-senang menikmati malam yang panjang ini.

Tapi tidak dengan pria raven yang sekarang umurnya genap dua puluh tujuh tahun yang sekarang masih harus berkutat dengan pekerjaanya, walau sekarang dia tengah berada di rumahnya lebih tepatnya apartemen sederhana yang hanya terdapat TV LCD layar datar dan beberapa rak buku dan sofa berwarna orange cerah dan beberapa pajangan patung berbentuk anak kucing yang berada di meja panjang di pojok kanan ruang tamu tersebut yang terlihat sangat sunyi itu dengan hanya ada dirinya dan anak kecil bersurai raven dengan kulit putih yang sangat bersih dengan bola mata berwarna biru cerah dengan goresan tiga di pipi sebelah kanan kirinya yang mempermanis wajahnya yang sedang duduk memainkan boneka rubah berwarna orange dengan ekor sembilan di sudut ruangan.

"Papa?" pekik kecil anak laki-laki bersurai raven memanggil papanya yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya di meja ruang tamu dan kemudian berjalan kecil menuju sang Papa yang tadi di panggilnya itu.

"Menma main sendiri dulu yah di sana papa sedang sibuk" kata pelan pria bersurai sama dengan anak kecil yang di perkirakan berusia tiga tahun itu yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, "Tapi, Papa, Menma cuma mau tanya cebental cama papa" kata anak itu dengan aksen cadelnya yang sudah berdiri di samping pria raven tersebut, pria yang mendengarnya pun akhirnya berhenti dengan aktivitasnya dan memandang anaknya itu lekat-lekat.

"Menma mau tanya apa sama Papa?" tanya pria itu menatap mata biru milik anaknya itu, "Mama?. Tadi di taman waktu Menma di ajak cama Baa-chan ada yang teliak Mama beliin pelmen, telus anak itu di kacih pelmen sama Mamanya. Menma cuma mau tanya cama Papa, kok Menma ngak punya Mama? Sebenelnya Mama Menma kemana Papa" kata polos anaknya yang bernama Menma itu sedikit banyak membuat memori tentang suatu kenyataan pahit itu muncul.

.

.

.

.

 _2 tahun sebelumnya_

 _Kediaman Uchiha 11.00_

Terlihat di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha itu terdapat seorang wanita paru baya yang masih terlihat sangat muda bersurai raven itu sedang menjaga anak laki-laki kecil yang sedang berlatih berjalan walah terlihat anak kecil laki-laki kecil itu terlihat kesusahan dengan terus terjatuh saat ingin menghampiri wanita raven tersebut.

"Wahhh Menma sudah bisa jalan yah! Menma pintar sini sama Baa-chan" kata wanita bersurai raven panjang mengarahkan anak kecil berumur satu tahun itu untuk berjalan kearahnya, "Iyap..yap..ya.. aduh.. ayo coba lagi Menma" wanita raven itu memberi semangat ke anak laki-laki kecil yang masih berusia satu tahun untuk tetep berjalan kearahnya.

"Iya.. iya.. Iya Hap Pintar" pekiknya bahagia langsung memeluk anak kecil yang sudah selesai dari berjalan kecilnya yang tadi mengarah kearahnya.

 **-Trillliiiliiliiiliiitttttt.. Trililiiliilitttt..** bunyi yang berasal dari telfon rumah, sontak wanita bersurai merah yang mendengarnya mengarahkan pandanganya ke asal bunyi tersebut, "Siapa yang telfon?" tanyanya pada angin kemudian mengendong anak laki-laki berumur satu tahun itu dan mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi kediaman Uchiha di sini?" katanya pelan dengan gagang telfon yang tetempel di telinganya

"[ **Maaf.. Kami dari pihak kepolisian Konoha ingin mengabarkan kabar baik dan buruk untuk keluarga anda]** " kata seseorang di sebrang telfon

"Kabar baik dan buruk? Apa maksud anda. Sebenarnya apa kabar baiknya?" tanya wanita itu sedikit penasaran

" **[Kabar baiknya adalah Menantu anda Namikaze Naruto telah di temukan]"** lanjut suara yang terdengar dari gagang telfon tersebut

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Lalu apa kabar buruknya" seketika wanita itu tersenyum kearah anak laki-laki berusia satu tahun itu yang ada di gendongannya yang sibuk dengan mainan buah tomat yang ada di genggamannya

" **[Kabar buruknya adalah Naruto Namikaze di temukan dengan jasad yang sudah terbakar hangus]"** kata seorang di sebrang telfon itu yang membuat wanita bersurai panjang itu menjatuhkan gagang telfonnya dan kembali menatap anak laki-laki kecil yang ada di gendongannya itu dengan sedih

"Ada apa ibu?" Tanya pemuda yang baru muncul di ruangan itu. "Naruto sudah di temukan tapi jasadnya terbakar hangus" kata wanita yang di panggil ibu itu sedih dan memeluk anak laki-laki berusia satu tahun itu di dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak .. Itu tidak mungkin"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kantor Kepolisian Konoha 12.15_

 **"** Itu..itu tidak mungkin, Naruto.. itu pasti tidak mungkin itu bukan Naruto.. itu bukan Naruto... Naruto masih hidup.. Iya.. Iya Naruto masih hidup" pemuda bersurai raven merancau tidak jelas di kantor polisi dengan wajah yang sudah terselimuti oleh air mata yang menetes membasahi pipi putihnya. "Bukan.. Itu tidak mungkin.. Katakan itu salah .. Itu bukan Istriku" teriak pemuda raven itu tapi akhirnya di redam oleh pria berambut raven panjang yang sudah memeluknya.

"Tenanglah Sasuke.. Tenang" ucap menenangkan pria teresebut menenangkan adiknya itu. Sedangkan yang ada di sana pria bersurai kuning hanya bisa menunduk lemas, pemuda satunya lagi yang bersurai raven hanya bisa melihat kedua wanita bersurai merah dan raven menangis histeris di sana.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aniki, itu bukan Naruto"

"Di tempat kejadian itu tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi kami hanya menemukan cicin ini yang ada di jari manis jasad korban yang sudah hangus terbakar, bahkan susah untuk di kenali dan di identivikasi. Dan di cincin ini terdapat ukiran nama Sasuke tanda love Naruto dan kami mengingat kejadian setahun lalu yang menghilangkan Naruto pada kecelakaan mobil tersebut jadi kami menghubungi nomer telfon rumah anda Tuan Uchiha" kata panjang lebar seseorang yang berseragam polisi tersebut.

"Itu memang cincin pernikahan Naruto bahkan Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskannya" lirih wanita bersurai merah itu menatap ke arah cincin yang ada di dalam plastik putih transparan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa?" seketika lamunan Sasuke tentang hal yang pahit itu sirna saat anaknya yang bernama Menma itu menyentuh pipi kirinya dengan tangan kanan mungilnya, "Papa kenapa? cebenalnya Mama Menma di mana dan kenapa Menma tidak boleh melihat Mama" kata Menma polos.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya menyentuh tangan kecil anaknya itu dan menghela nafas panjang, "Mama Menma sedang jalan-jalan di surga" katanya mulai sedih, "Menma mau ikut Mama di curga, memang curga itu apa?" tanya Menma polos masih menatap Papanya itu dengan perasaan ingin tahu. "Surga itu tempat yang sangat jauh jadi Menma tidak bisa ikut ke sana, Menma harus di sini temani Papa" kata Sasuke mulai memeluk anak satu-satunya itu.

"Papa, Menma boleh lihat wajah Mama?" pinta Menma masih dalam pelukan ayahnya itu, "Nanti akan Papa kasih lihat wajah Mama tapi tidak sekarang, yang perlu Menma tau wajah Mama Menma sangat cantik seperti Baa-chan Mikoto, Baa-chan Kushina dan Ba-chan dei"

'Maaf Naruto aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak kita melihat wajahmu, Aku takut dia akan marah kalau sampai tahu bahwa ibunya itu bukan wanita' batin Sasuke sedih

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huwwaaaahhhhhhhh TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
ini lanjutan kemarin yang sedikit itu hehe mumpung ada hospot gratis kenapa ngak di gunain heheh *curhat tor?* {hehe iya}

yang udah me-rev arigato gazaimasu yah... :)  
.

.

.

.

.

RnR Pliss kritik dan saran di perlukan untuk membantu author menjadi lebih baik lagi.. *banyak omong* #plakkk hahhaha di gebukin readerrss


	6. Chapter 6

AMNESIA

By : Shiraishi Connan

Naruto CopyR Masashi Kishimoto

Drama Romance Family [maybe]

AU OOC Shonen ai MPREG!

Alur loncat-loncat maju mundur tidak cantik

SasuNaru [Menma]

Kang Maru [oc] x Kim Naru [Naruto]

Rate T

.

.

.

.

Chapter **6**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 Tahun kemudian**

 **Seoul, Dongdaemun 08.00**

TAP TAP TAP… suara langkah kaki cepat menaiki tangga dan BRAAAKKK membuka pintu dengan tidak elitnya "YAAAA… JINYOUNG-AH mau sampai kapan kau tidur di sana bangun" teriak keras seorang dengan surai pirang pendek memarahi gundukan besar di atas kasur "eughhh… lima menit lagi nuna[kaka perempuan] ! aku masih mengantuk" suara leguhan terdengar dari dalam gundukan besar di atas kasur.

SREEETTTT suara tarikan selimut TAAAKKK suara pukulan keras tepat di atas kepala pemuda dengan surai blonde "AAAiiiissss! NUNA SAKIT!" teriak dengan tidak elitnya pemuda bernama jinyoung seraya mengelus-ngelus benjolan yang ada di atas kepalanya.

"MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR ! DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU NUNA! PANGGIL AKU HYEONG [kaka laki-laki]" aura membunuh keluar dari badan pemuda pirang aka Naruto yang tengah bertelak pinggang di depan adik laki-lakinya Jinyoung.

"Baik-baik.. hoooaaammmm tapi biarkan aku tidur dulu sejenak ini masih pagi"

TWICTH perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto

"BANGUN ATAU KAU AKAN BERAKHIR DI TONG SAMPAH" teriak Naruto nyalang, Jinyoung yang mendengarnya buru-buru angkat kaki dari kamar "HYEONG-HYEONG MARU HYEONG JEBAL[tolong]" teriak Jinyoung tidak etisnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih senyum evil di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana meja makan terlihat sangat tenang dengan dua orang pemuda yang tengah menikmati makan pagi dengan sangat tenang setenang-tenangnya.

"Selesai makan kau harus bantu Min ah. Dan jangan lupa catat semua buah dan sayur yang di akan di kirim ke Jepang jangan sampai salah seperti kemarin" Naru mulai merapihkan semua makanan yang ada di atas meja padahal Jinyoung adiknya belum selesai makan.

"Nun-" suara Jinyong terhenti saat Naru dengan tatapan membunuhnya menatap Jinyong lekat-lekat **–glupp** "Eeh maksudku Hyeong! Kau saja yang ke pasar lagi pula ak-" Jinyong yang merasa risih masih di tatap dengan tatapan mematikan akhirnya menyerah "Baik aku yang kepasar" dengan Nada pelan Jinyoung beranjak dari kursi meja makan kea rah ruang tamu mengambil jaket coklat panjang dan memakainya asal.

"Aku pergi" teriaknya seraya menutup pintu "Hati-hati!" teriak Naru dari arah dapur dan hanya di tatap malas oleh seseorang lain dengan surai biru cerah beriris ungu aka Maru "Semenjak Harabeoji [kakek] meninggal kenapa sikamu jadi sangat ketus seperti itu" akhirnya Maru mulai bersuara dengan sesekali melirik Naru yang sedang meletakan piring dan mangkuk di wastafel.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat habiskan sarapanmu itu! Dan cepat berangkat kerja sana!" Naru melirik Maru dengan ekor matanya "Kau seperti istriku saja Naru.. Berhentilah bersikap kasar kau akan tua jika marah-marah terus! Apa karna kemarin kau bertemu dengan rentenir jepang yang telah membuat Harabeoji meninggal? Jadi sikapmu seperti ini? Sudahlah jangan bersikap keras dan ketus seperti itu. Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun" Maru berjalan kearah Naru yang terlihat gemetar.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu! Menjagamu dan juga adikmu! Aku berjanji" Maru melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lingkaran pinggang Naru menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung Naru yang lebih pendek darinya dan mulai menghirup aroma sabun yang masih melekat di tubuh Naru.

"Aku mencintaimu".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Apartemen Konoha 08.00**

Anak kecil bersurai raven dengan iris blue ocean dan guratan menyerupai kumis kucing berusia sekitar 5 tahunan sedang mengaduk-aduk sup tomat yang ada di hadapannya sontak membuat seorang pria dewasa yang juga tengah ada di sana menatapnya penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Menma, Papa sudah bilang jangan mainkan makananmu" Sang Papa aka Sasuke memperingatkan anak semata wayangnya yang tengah mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Menma yang mendengarnya melepaskan sendok sup yang ada di tangannya dengan kasar " Menma tidak mau Papa menikah dengan Sakura-ba chan pokoknya Menma mau Mama Menma" Menma turun dari kursi meja makan berlari kearah kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 Tahun sebelumnya**

 **Seoul, Dongdaemun 20.00**

 **Flashback**

Naru yang baru pulang dari Toko yang di pasar di kagetkan oleh suara gaduh yang ada di dalam rumahnya mendengar ada suara yang tidak beres dari rumahnya Naru menjatuhkan kantung putih isi dari barang belanjaanya dan berlari menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Aku akan membayarnya hukkk huukkk" suara parau dari Kakek tua yang sedang belutut mengarahkan dirinya bersimpuh di bawa seorang pria berjas hitam yang tengah duduk di atas kursi.

"Hmmm ini sudah jatuh tempo! Harus berapa kali aku menagih uang kepadamu Kakek tua" seorang dengan perawakan besar itu menyeringai mengerikan kearah Kakek tua yang masih bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Harabeoji!" Naru melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju sang kakek yang masih setia bersimpuh di hadapan seseorang berjas hitam dengan dua orang anak buang yang ada di samping kanan kirinya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Harabeoji Usanagi-san!" Naru menatap gusar seorang berjas hitam dengan iris blue oceannya yang sedikit terlihat bulir-bulir air yang ingin turun membasahi pipinya.

Seorang bernama Usanagi hanya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai " Heh! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Aku hanya ingin menagih hutang" Usanagi mendekatkan diri dan menyentuh dagu Naru namun di tangkis dengan kasar dengan tangan kanan Naru.

"Masih kasar seperti biasanya! boleh juga" Usanagi menjauhkan diri dari Naru dan kakek tua dan menendang kursi yang tadi di dudukinya kearah dinding kayu " **-Trakk** suara kursi yang sepertinya patah.

"Menikah denganku dan semua hutang-hutang Harabeoji tak bergunamu itu lunas" ujar kasar Usanagi menatap Naru yang masih duduk menemani Kakeknya "Hehh.. Sampai kiamat pun aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan rentenir brengsek sepertimu" Teriak Naru menatap kasar pria dengan jas hitam yang membelakanginya.

"Aku tidak ada banyak waktu di sini sepertinya kau harus melihat-

 **-Draaarrr** suara tembakan menghentikan perkataan pria berjas hitam

Harabeojimu mati" lanjut Usanagi lalu pergi meninggalkan Naru yang memeluk kakeknya dengn kuat-kuat.

"Brengsek kau Usanagi" Naru berteriak meluapkan semua emosi kepada Usanagi yang sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naru dan Kakek tua yang sedang bergeluang nyawa antara hidup dan Mati.

"Naru-ah.." suara Kakek membuat Naru menoleh kearah sang Kakek "Ini akhir dari hidupku dan to – tolong ja-jaga adikmu dan hiduplah de-dengan ba – ha –gi – a" setelah bersusah payah berbicara sang Kakek pun menutup matanya perlahan.

"HARABEOJI"

 **Flash back end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha Corp. 13.30**

Suasana ruangan yang mengatasnamakan ruangan directur dari perusahaan tersebut terlihat sangat berantakan dengan berbagai macam kertas yang bertebaran di sekitaran ruangan itu.

"Ini aku sudah membuat daftar pertukaran pekerja dari jepang ke korea dan sebaliknya" pria dengan rambut nanas menyodorkan selembar kertas kearah pria yang tengah terduduk santai di atas sofa berwarna biru dongker dengan sesekali mnegesap rokok yang ada di antara belahan bibirnya "Taru saja dan bereskan kekacawan ini" pria dengan surai melawan arah gravitasi hanya bisa berujar santai dan kembali mengesap rokoknya kuat-kuat.

"Baiklah akan aku bereskan! Kau benar-benar membuat repot saja! Kekacawan ini juga kau sendiri yang membuatnya" pria nanas aka Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di atas lantai.

Pria bernama shikamaru itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat keadaan dan sikap temannya itu yang sedikit banyak seperti orang yang tengah berada di antara hidup segan mati ogah-ogahan.

"Sepertinya kau harus bercukur, bukannya kurang dari sebulan ini kau akan menikah" kata shikamaru membuat pria dengan surai melawan arah gravitasi aka Sasuke menghentikan acara merokoknya. "Hn" gumaman kecil yang keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha bungsu

"Chk merepotkan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Dongdaemun 20.00**

Naru sedang memandang tv yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan sendu dan sesekali menganti chanel di tv itu dengan kasar "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau lempar remotnya agar tvnya mati sekalian" suara barithon redah menghentika aktivitas Naru sejenak dan beralir kearah suara. Naru yang melihat Maru yang sudah duduk di dekatnya hanya bisa bersandar di dada bidang Maru "Aku kangen Harabeoji" Naru menutup matanya untuk merasakan hangat tubuh Maru.

"Kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja di kamarmu, aku masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaanku" Maru menunjuk laptop berwarna putih yang menyalah di atas meja "Euhhh.. baiklah" Naru menuruti kata-kata Maru dan mulai beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 Tahun sebelumnya**

 **Seoul, Dongdaemun mall 17.26**

 **Flasback**

Pusat perbelanjaan di dongdaemun memang tidak pernah sepi dari hiruk pikuk para penjual dan pembeli yang ada di sana dn berlalu lalang di sana telihat tiga orang pemuda dengan satu oraang gadis sedang berjalan meyusuri pasar dongdaemun surganya orang-orang berbelanja "Hyeong aku dan Min ah akan pergi sebentar jadi kau dan Nuna bisa berkeliling membeli pakaiann yang kalian mau" seorang pemuda bersurai blonde dengan iris biru pucat memandang penuh harap kearah dua orang pemuda yang sedang berhadapan.

"Baiklah! Kita bertemu satu jam lagi di kedai ramyun di lantai dasar" pemuda dengan surai biru cerah dengan iris ungu mulai memberikan senyuman kearah pemuda dan gadis yang sednag mengamit tangan sang pemuda.

"Oppa Gomawo!" gadis bernama Min ah tersenyum kearah Maru "Eonni! Tenang saja aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja dengan Jinyoung jadi Eonni tidak perlu khawatir" Min ah menatap Naru yang mulai tersenyum kearahnya. "Kalau begitu kami berdua pergi yah" Jinyoung menarik tangan Min ah lembut dan mulai meninggalkan Hyeong dan 'Nunanya'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Maru tidak lepas-lepasnya memandang Naru yang hanya diam di sampingnya. Setelah kematian Harabeoji sedikit banyak membuat Naru menjadi pendiam dan jarang sekali memberikan ekspresi atau wajah-wajah senang yang dulu sering di tampilkannya.

Walau kejadiannya sudah berapa bulan yang lalu namun sepertinya luka di dalam hati Naru masih membekas dan susah untuk di hapuskan.

"Apa kau suka ? aku akan membelikannya untukmu" Maru melirik kearah Naru yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan deretan cincin yang berjejer indah di lemari kaca yang ada di sebuah toko.

Naru menggigit bibirnya dan mulai menatap Maru "Apa aku pernah punya cincin? Aku merasa seperti pernah memilikinya" Tanya Naru dan membuat Maru hanya bisa mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang terasa gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **3 Tahun sebelumnya**

 **Hospital**

Tokk Tokk suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas kursi dekat dengan ranjang yang di atasnya terdapat seseorang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Maaf tuan! Saya ingin memberikan ini kepada anda" seorang petugas rumah sakit berjalan menghampiri pemuda bersurai biru "Ini cincin milik tuan yang ada di sana tadi saat saya membersihkan tubuhnya saya melepaskan cincin ini" lanjut petugas pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

Pemuda bersurai biru hanya bisa menatap cincin yang ada di telapak tangan sang petugas rumah sakit dan sepertinya enggan untuk mengambilnya.

"Untukmu saja ! dia tidak memerlukannya lagi" pemuda bersurai biru mulai menatap kembali seorang yang tengah tertidur dengan sangat pulasnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tapi tuan. Sepertinya ini cincin pertunagan atau cincin pernikahan! Soalnya di dalam cincin ini terukir Sasu-"

"Maaf bisa tinggalkan kami! Temanku masih harus beristirahat"

sebelum petugas rumah sakit itu menyelesaikan ucapannya sang pemuda yang masih setia duduk di atas kursi memotong dengan cepat "Cincin itu untuk anda saja. Aku sudah bilang dia tidak memerlukannya lagi dan tolong keluar dari ruangan ini" lanjut pemuda bersurai biru itu sedangkan petugas rumah sakit hanya bisa menunduk untuk undur diri dan kemudian pergi menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

 **Flashback Off**.

.

.

.

.

"Ruu… Maruuu .. Maruuu" Naru mengibaskan lengannya di hadapan Maru. Maru yang mulai sadar akhirnya menatap Naru degan senyum canggung "Kenapa bengong? Katanya mau membelikanku cincin! Ayo masuk aku ingin memilih salah satu" Naru sudah menarik tangan Maru mengikutinya masuk ke area Toko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini bagus! Tapi kenapa harus ada inisial M tanda love N.. hheemmm kau ingin membuatku terus ada bersamamu? Aku juga harus menikah dengan wanita nanti" Naru merengut melihat cincin yang sudah terukir M tanda Love N di cincin tersebut.

Maru yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum "Siapa bilang kau akan meikah dengan wanita, eh? Kau akan menikah denganku!" ucap Maru mengabaikan tatapan bengis dari Naru. Maru yang melihatnya mulai tertawa senang dan mengakibatkan Naru tambah terlihat begis namu sedetik kemudian tertawa.

'Sepertinya kau sudah mulai kembali ceria sekarang' inner Maru senang

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu aku!" teriak seseorang membuat pandangan Naru dan Maru menuju sosok pria dan wanita yang sedang berjalan.

"Sepertinya mereka orang jepang!" Maru mulai berujar, "Huhh sepertinya akhir-akhir ini banyak orang jepang yang berlibur di sini" Naru menatap Maru dengan senyumnya.

Drtttt drrtttt suara getar ponsel membuat Maru mengalihkan pandanganya di kantung celana dan mulai meraih ponsel di dalam sakunya.

"Iya!"

"…"

"Baik!"

"…."

"Iya saya segera kesana"

Maru memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan beralih menatap Naru "Kenapa ? apa ada masalah?" Tanya Naru dengan raut cemas. Maru yang melihat Naru cemas hanya bisa mengacak surai pirang Naru "Tidak ada apa-apa! Tadi salah satu pegawai dari perusahaan konoha menghubungiku sepertinya ada kerjasama antara perusahaan tempatku bekerja dengan perusahaan di konoha jadi-" Maru mengantungkan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah cepat sana pergi.. tidak enak kalau ada orang jepang yang menunggu! Bukannya orang jepang itu tidak suka menunggu?" Naru tersenyum mengeratkan jaket di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan di sungai han, sudah tenang saja nanti kalau kau sudah selesai hubungi aku" Naru pergi meninggalkan Maru yang masih duduk di atas kursi taman.

'heh… bilang saja kau ingin jalan-jalan sendiri' batin Maru melihat punggung Naru yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eeh Sasuke-kun kenapa berhenti mendadak? Ada apa?" Tanya wanita bersurai pink cerah mentap heran pria dengan surai melawan garavitasi yang sedang melihat kearah yang lain "Cuma perasaanku saja" gumam sang pria pelan.

"Eeh apa yang cuma perasaan?" Tanya lagi wanita bersurai pink cerah aka Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada! Cepat. Tadi kau bilang ingin di temani membeli minum" Sasuke mulai berjalan dan di ikuti Sakura yang susah payah mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang kelewat panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Tapi sepertinya tadi aku ! ah tidak mungkin Naruto sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Apaan ini? Belibetlibet begini.. maju mundur maju mundur tidak cantik?

Pokoknya chap depan masih flashback lanjutin chap ini.

.

.

.

Arigato gozaimasu yang udah Review Fav Foll .. apa lagi udah repot-repot ngeread ff gajebo ini hahahha :D

Maaf ngak bisa bales Reviewnya .. Tapi sudah aku baca dengan seksama dan teliti koq :D

.

.

.

.

.

Sekian dari Author shira

.

.

.

RnR Peliiisss


	7. Chapter 7

AMNESIA

By : Shiraishi Connan

Naruto CopyR Masashi Kishimoto

Drama Romance Family [maybe]

AU OOC Shonen ai MPREG!

 **Flashback Menma usia 3thn**

SasuNaru [Menma]

Kang Maru [oc] x Kim Naru [Naruto]

Rate T

.

.

.

.

Chapter **7**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Euummm yummy!" Naru yang sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati udara siang menjelang petang sungai Han dan sekelilingnya sambil menikmati ice loli rasa jeruk yang di pegang di lengan kanannya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak jalan-jalan sendiri seperti ini HOOH rasanya menyenangkan!" lanjut Naru sesekali mengesap ice lolinya.

"Ba-chan Ba-chan Menma mau makan itu" seorang anak berusia sekitar tiga tahun mengerek minta di belikan makanan yang ada di salah satu stand makanan yang berada tidak jauh di sampingnya "Aduhh Menma itu makanan pedas kamu tidak boleh makan itu nanti aku di marahi Papamu" wanita bersurai hitam panjang melarang dengan lembut Anak kecil bersurai raven dan beriris biru yang masih saja merengek minta di belikan makanan yang di jual di stand.

Naru yang mendengar suara-suara yang menganggu telinganya akhirnya melirikan iris birunya dan memandang anak kecil dan wanita yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Mata Naru perlahan melebar melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Bu-bukannya itu!

Eun Hee? Eun Hee!" Teriak Naru untuk memastikan bahwa wanita yang ada di sana adalah temannya.

Sontak sang wanita yang berada tidak jauh dari Narupun menolehkan kepalanya mengahadap kearah Naru.

"Na-naru?" panggilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sudut café yang terlihat cukup lenggang terlihat dua orang pemuda dewasa sedang bergelut dengan kertas-kertas dan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja.

"Permisi! Maaf minumannya mau di taru di mana?" suara seorang pelayan wanita menyadarkan dua orang pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas kursi.

"Ooh letakan saja di sini" salah satu pemuda mengambil map dan meletakannya di kursi kosong, sang pelayanpun menuruti dan meletakan dua buah cangkir kopi di atas meja. "Khamsahamida[teriamakasih]" pemuda itu berterima kasih.

Pelayan itu pun menunduk ramah lalu meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang salah satunya masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana apa kau akan ke Jepang?" Pemuda yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya mulai berujar tapi tetap sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di tangganya. Sang pemuda dengan sura biru dan beriris ungu cerah hanya bisa tersenyum pasih "Sumimasen, Shikamaru-kun sepertinya aku tidak bisa kau pilih yang lain saja, di perusahaan itu kan banyak pegawai jadi kau bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka" Pemuda bersurai biru itu mulai mengesap kopinya.

Pemuda satunya yang di panggil Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafasnya walau tatapannya tidak teralihkan dari kertas-kertas di tanggannya.

"Merepotkan" dengus kesal Shikamaru yang sekarang mulai mengambil cangkir yang ada di dekatnya dan mengesap kopinya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari menuju petang di area sungai Han memang masih saja terlihat ramai terlebih lagi hari ini adalah hari sabtu hari weekend di mana semua orang-orang beramai-ramai ingin memanjakan kepenatannya yang selama lima hari penuh harus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Begitu pula dengan wanita bersurai merah muda yang terlihat sangat senang dan sesekali melirik kearah seorang pemuda dengan surai raven yang terlihat sangat tampan di matannya 'Hooohh aku senang sekali bisa berduaan saja dengan Sasuke-kun hahhaha untung tadi aku menyuruh Eun Hee mengajak anak sialan itu jalan-jalan' batin wanita dengan surai merah muda senang dan sesekali tersenyum.

"Aku lelah, Sakura. Tolong kau suruh Shikamaru menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat" Pemuda dengan surai raven melawan gravitasi mulai berjalan meninggalkan wanita yang bernama Sakura yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. "Hehe baiklah Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menunduk pelan dan kemudian mendesah panjang 'Yayaya aku lupa kalau tugas ke Seoul ini urusan kerjaan huh. Aku harap aku bisa berduaan lagi seperti tadi dengan Sasuke-kun' Sakura mulai berjalan berlainan arah dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih di sudut café terlihat dua orang pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dan sekarang juga sudah terdapat leptop di depan pemuda bersurai biru "Data telah aku kirimkan ke e-mail Sasuke-san sepertinya tugasku juga sudah selesai. Oh iya tadi aku juga melihat Sasuke-san dan Sakura-san" pemuda dengan surai biru aka Maru mematikan leptop dan mulai menutupnya "Apa data pegawai pertukaran pegawai juga sudah kau kirimkan?" Pemuda dengan surai yang di kuncir terlihat seperti nanas mulai menatap Maru. "Oh mungkin mereka baru selesai mengunjungi Resort menemui petinggi-petinggi perusahaan. Dan apa sudah semuanya kau kirim?" Kata pemuda berkuncir nanas itu pelan dan mulai menatap Maru lagi.

Maru yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil "Sudah semuanya sudah ku kirimkan kau lihat saja di laptopmu itu! Aku sudah mengirimkannya lewat e-mailku jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Untuk masa pertukarannya hanya 2 tahun dan tidak lebih. Aku juga sudah mengirimkan nama-nama pegawai yang akan ke Jepang pada Presdir Choi" Maru mulai meletakan laptop kepunyaan Shikamaru kedalam tas laptop.

Shikamaru lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap dengan mata kuacinya "Apa kau yakin tidak ingin membantu kami di Jepang? Konoha Corp sangat membutuhkan peawai yang cekatan dan cerdas sepertimu!" Shikamaru menatap kearah cangkir yang sudah kosong "Maaf berikan aku coffee lagi" Shikamaru berteriak dan seorang pelayan dengan cepat memberikan apa yang Shikamaru inginkan.

"Hmmmm.. akan aku fikirkan lagi! Kau tau aku tidak terlalu suka tinggal di Jepang apalagi Konoha aku selalu saja nyasar di sana!" Maru tertawa kecil mengingat-ingat dirinya yang selalu saja salah arah atau nyasar saat berada di Konoha dan pada akhirnya bertemu Naru.

"Tapi aku juga sangat suka di sana. Terlebih lagi hmm aku menemukan seseorang yang sangat special di sana" Shikamaru yang mendengar penuturan dari Maru hanya bisa terkekeh "Maksudmu Kim Naru? Hahaha sudahlah menikah saja secepatnya dengannya! Kalau aku sedang ada tugas di sini dan bertemu dengan mu pasti kau terus saja membicarakaannya" Maru yang mendengar ujaran dari Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum kecil "Rencanaanya aku ingin menikahinya. Tapi aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau dia itu pria dan-"

Maru menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menatap Shikamaru yang tengah mengesap coffeenya dalam-dalam "Sudahlah apa salahnya menikah dengan seorang pria! Aku juga menyukai seorang pria yah walau kami belum siap untuk menikah" **–trak** suara cangkir yang di letakan.

Maru yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil "Apa kau mau tau sesuatu yang hebat" Shikamaru mulai merapihkan kertas-kertas di atas meja dan mulai memasukannya kedalam tas kerjanya.

"Ini memang terdengar sangat aneh tapi hmmm" Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan "Mendiang istri Sasuke itu seorang pria dan terlebih lagi bisa hamil kau pasti tau Sasuke punya seorang anak? Itu adalah anak dari mendiang Istri Sasuke yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu" Shikamaru perlahan berdiri dari kursinya membawa dua tas yang berisi berkas-berkas dan leptop "Benar-benar Merepotkan" leguh Shikamaru.

Tidak melihat ekspresi Maru yang terlihat syok "Apa itu benar? Pria bisa Hamil?" Maru mendongakan wajahnya menatap penuh Tanya kearah Shikamaru "Yah aku tidak tau pasti tapi lihat saja. Buktinya Mendiang istri Sasuke yang seorang Pria bisa hamil dan mempunyai anak" dengan cepat Shikamaru berjalan keluar café.

"Sudah dulu! Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang merepotkan. Oh iya jangan lupa kenalkan aku pada Kim Naru yang kau bicarakan itu! Aku penasaran seperti apa wajahnya dan sikapnya yang membuatmu selalu saja membicarakannya" Pamit Shikamaru keluar dari café sedangkan Maru hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

'Aku harap Naru juga seperti Mendiang Istri Sasuke-san yang bisa hamil'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kursi taman dekat dengan sungai Han yang terlihat cukup ramai dengan banyak sekali muda-mudi tengah menikamati suasana sore dan Susana nyaman di sungai Han terlihat seorang wanita dengan surai hitam panjang tengah terduduk manis dan di sampingnya ada seorang anak kecil dengan surai raven dengan iris birunya yang tidak lepas dari sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampinganya.

"Eumm Eun Hee-ah itu anak kecil itu kenapa memperhatikanku seperti tidak suka?" Naru bertanya pada wanita yang di panggil Eun Hee.

"Heum Menma memang seperti itu pada orang yang baru di kenalnya!" Eun Hee sang wanita bersurai hitam panjang mulai berujar dengan sesekali melirik Menma anak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya.

Naru yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap anak kecil berusia tiga tahun itu dengan tatapan tidak suka "Huh nappeun sonyeon[anak jelek]" ejek Naru menatap anak kecil yang masih menatapnya juga dengan tatapan bengis.

"Naru" panggil Eun Hee

"Biarkan saja ! anak kecil ini tidak mengerti apa yang kita bicarakaan!" Naru mendelik kasar kearah Menma.

"Ba-chan" Menma menarik-narik ujung kemeja Eun Hee tapi masih menatap Naru.

"Eumm kenapa Menma?" Tanya Eun Hee melihat Menma yang masih saja menatap Naru.

"Ji-chan Baka itu ngomongin Menma yah?"

'Ba-baka? Ba-ba BABO[bodoh]'

TWITCH perempatan berline merah muncul di dahi Naru.

"What do you say GAKI!" Naru mencak-mencak dengan kening berkerut dan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"HUUUUUWWWWAAAHHHH Ji-chan Baka jelek HUUUWWWWAAAHHH" teriak Menma sejadi-jadinya dengan cepat memeluk Eun Hee yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ba-chan.. Menma mau Pulang Menma tidak mau melihat wajah Jelek Ji-chan Baka itu" Menma mengeratkan pelukannya.

TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH

'BAKA? JELEK?'

Naru mulai mengeluarkan aura yang lebih seram lagi.

"Naru! Sudahlah Menma Cuma anak kecil, perkataannya jangan di masukan kedalam hati" Eun Hee mulai menenangkan Naru dan juga mengelus punggung Menma "Menma juga jangan kasar begitu pada Naru-Ji chan"

"Huh.. Geurae Geurae[baikalah]! Kali ini aku maafkan" dengus Naru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ting Nong….**

"Sebentar !" teriak seseorang dari dalam Apartemen "Siap- WOOOAAAHHH GARU HYEONG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil dengan surai biru cerah sedang bermain dengan mainan boneka dinosaurus berwarna hijau sambil sesekali menaikan bonekanya kearat mobil-mobilan yang juga ada di dekatnya "Eeenggg….eeeeennngggg" ujar anak kecil bersurai biru dengan senangnya.

Sedangkan dua orang pria yang ada di dekatnya hanya bisa tersenyum senang "Garu-Hyeong kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau kesini?" pemuda dengan surai kuning pastel atau lebih tepatnya blonde mulai membuka suara.

Sedangkan pria yang di Tanya hanya tersenyum masih memeperhatikan anak kecil yang ada di lantai berudu berwarna merah maron "Hyeong hyeong kau mendengarku kan?" pemuda bersurai blonde aka Jinyoung adik Naru mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Garu.

"Heumm aku mendengarnya Jinyoung. Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan terus kau terkejutkan?" Garu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jinyoung.

"Sayang sekali Nuna tadi selesai jalan-jalan denganku dan Min ah langsung pergi ke sungai Han dengan Maru Hyeong… Oohhh jangan bilang kau akan membawa Nunaku pergi ke Jepang untuk menjaga Yeol chan? Kalau sampai itu terjadi aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Jinyeong berjalan menuju anak kecil berusia sekitar tiga tahun yang masih sibuk memainkan mainanya.

"Euummm" anak kecil yang di ketahui bernama Yeol chan. Kang Yeol chan nama lengkapnya mulai memandang Jinyoung. "Nii-chan jangan pandangi Yeol chan dengan pandangan sepelti itu. Itu mengelikan!" Yeol chan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jinyoung yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil "Wakata-wakata. Sudah jangan di tutupi wajah tampanmu itu" Jinyoung mengambil kedua lengan mungil Yeol chan dan perlahan menurunkannya.

"Eumm Nii-chan Mommy apa masih lama?Yeol chan kangen sama Mommy?" Yeol chan menatap Jinyoung dengan mata sendu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita temui Naru-nuna kita akan mengejutkannya" Jinyoung sudah merentangkan tangan dan Yeol chanpun dengan cepat memeluknya.

"Ayo kita kejutkan Mommy!" seru Yeol chan senang.

Garu yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tinggakah anaknya dan adik dari Naru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme! Teme… hei Teme!" Sasuke terkejut dan mulai membuka matanya. "Katanya mau mengajakku jalan-jalan kenapa masih tidur. Lihat sudah jam lima sore?" Sasuke mulai mengerjapkan matanya melihat apa yang di lihatnya.

Naruto yang sedang merapihkan buku-buku di atas meja dan di letakan di lemari buku "Apa kau tidak pegal seharian tidur di atas sofa" sekali lagi Sasuke mulai mengerjapkan matanya "Kau lucu sekali Teme" Naruto berjalan mulai mendekati Sasuke yang sudah duduk tegak di atas sofa.

"Ne Teme… katanya mau jalan-jalan? **Cuuppp**. Ayo! Nanti saat kau sudah bekerja kau tidak akan bisa jalan-jalan lagi denganku karna sibuk" Naruto mencium sekilas bibir Sasuke dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Dobe kau Dobe? Naruto?" Sasuke mulai berdiri dan mendekati Naruto.

"Teme kau kenapa sih? Ini aku Naruto calon istrimu" Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum kemudian mulai mendekat kearah Sasuke dan mulai mengalunkan lengannya di perpotongan leher Sasuke "Teme aku ehhh salah maksudku Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu sangat sangat mencintaimu" Ujar Naruto perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukanya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Dobe"

"Dobe jangan pergi!"

"Dobe!"

"NARUTO!"

Drrrrtttttttt Drttttttttttt dddrrttttttttt

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan mulai merasakan kepalanya sakit.

"Kenapa selalu mimpi yang sama" gumam Sasuke yang masih sibuk memeganggi kepalannya.

Drrrttttttttt Drrrrrrttttttt dddddrrrrrrtttttt

Sasuke mengedarkan pengheliatannya dan mulai mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas nakas.

["Ada apa Sakura"]

["Sasuke-kun tadi aku sudah menghubungi Eun Hee. Tapi dia bilang Menma tidak mau kembali ke hotel, Menma mau kau yang menjemputnya"]

["Hnn. Baiklah kirimkan alamatnya aku akan mejemputnya"]

["Ba- TUTUTUTUTTT"]

Telfon di tutup secara sepihak oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat jam digital di ponselnya "Pukul 05.00Pm" gumamnya.

'Naruto aku merindukanmu'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Shira bales Review :

.

.

 **Dahlia Lyana Palevi**

Hmm kapan yah? Kita tunggu aja deh :)

Sudah Next.

.

.

 **uzumakinamikazehaki**

Hmmm kapan yah? Kita tunggu aja deh.

.

.

 **hanazawa kay**

sama-sama

Hmmm kapan yah? Kita tunggu aja deh  
:)

.

.

 **Namikaze Otorie**

Hmmm gimana yah? Kita liat nanti ajah dehh  
:)

.

.

 **Kuma Ryuu**

Gomawo [terima kasih]  
:)

Sudah lanjut ini hehehe…

.

.

 **yuki akibaru**

Sasu belum lupain Naru koq.. sasu kan Cuma pengen tegarin dirinya ajah soalnya kan Sasu taunya naru udh death..

Oke ini udaah lanjut  
:)

.

.

 **RisaSano**

Hmmm gimana yah? Kita liat nanti ajah deh

Kalo pertemuan sasunaru aku juga binggung mau ngenemuin mereka gimana hahaha  
:)

.

.

 **choikim1310**

ide yang bagus tuh.. tapi kita tunggu aja deh  
:)

.

.

 **shafiraprakasa**

aduh jangan bingung-bingung dong hehehe

aku buat menma usianya udah 5 tahun di chap kemarin dan sekarang flashback menma usia 3 tahun hehehe  
:)

.

.

 **gyumin4ever**

aku juga ngak rela hmmm kita liat nanti aja hehehe  
:)

.

.

 **Luky khairunnisa ruki**

Iya sih maru egois hahha..

Jangan bingung-bingung dong hehehe

Yahh mudah-mudahan sasunaru jadinya ehhe  
:)

Menma udah shira ketemuin koq sama mamanya di chap ini hohoho

.

.

 **Aiko Michishige**

Terima kasih banyak hohoho

.

.

 **Vincent Aresh**

Siipphhh udh lanjut  
:)

.

.

 **SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki**

Hmmm belum tau juga soalnya ini flashback tapi moga-moga naru ke jepang[konoha].

Hehehe tapi maru sayang loh sama naru.

Di chap ini belum shira ketemuin hohooho

Oke sip ini udah lanjut  
:)

.

.

 **reiasia95**

maru emg egoism au milikin naru seutuhnya hahaha.

Masalah cincin mungkin maru emg mau jadiin naru istri dan beliin si naru cincin hehehe

Itu cincin naru sekarang ada di sasuke kan di chap sebelumnya udh di jelasin kenapa sasu nganggep naru udh death.

Kita liat nanti ajah deh…

Oke ini udh lanjut  
:)

.

.

 **askasufa**

aduh jangan pusing-pusing dong heheh

udah 5 tahun di korea[seoul] tapi ini flashback Menma usia 3 tahun

dan menma juga udh ketemu naru  
:)

naru belum nikah sama maru koq

yah mudah-mudahan aja sasu ngak jadi nikah sama saku hoho

.

.

 **dame dame no ko dame ku chan**

sudah lanjut nih hehehe  
:)

.

.

 **Ano rinrina Guest1 dan Guest2**

-karna kalo ga ada jenong ga seru hehe  
:)

-hahah maaf ajah yah aku emang suka maju mundur sih LOH? Ahahaha  
:)

-ini sasunaru tapi belum ketemu sasunarunya. Jadi sabar ajah dulu yah hahahha  
:)

.

.

.

* * *

Untuk karakter OC bisa di bayangin sendiri ajah yah, tapi untuk Maru coba deh cari 'TORANOSUKE MIYAMURA' aku maunya Maru itu seperti miyamura di yamada-kun. :)

* * *

.

.

.

Jaa nee~

RnR DON'T forget.


	8. Chapter 8

AMNESIA

By : Shiraishi Connan

Naruto CopyR Masashi Kishimoto

Drama Romance Family [maybe]

AU OOC Shonen ai MPREG! TYPO[S]

 **Flashback[masih] Menma usia 3 tahun**

SasuNaru [Menma]

Kang Maru [oc] x Kim Naru [Naruto]

Rate T

.

.

.

.

Chapter **8**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara sore sungai Han memang yang terbaik. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana bahkan sangat mennnikmati udara sore yang sangat hangat dan sejuk berhubung musim di korea atau lebih tepatnya di Seoul sekarang panas namun tidak terlalu panas seperti di daaerah asia tenggara.

.

.

.

.

.

"HOOHH" pemuda dengan surai pirang yang berantakan beririskan shaffier yang bisa membius siapa saja yang melihatnya tengah meleguh kencang melihat sosok anak kecil dengan surai raven beririskan shaffier dan jangan lupakan tiga guratan tipis di masing-masing pipi chubbynya.

Anak kecil yang di ketahui bernama Menma itu masih saja merajuk ingin pulang karna tidak mau melihat wajah pemuda pirang 'Ji-chan Baka Jelek' aka Naru.

"Maaf yah Naru-ah atas kelakuan Menma chan" gadis dengan surai hitam memohon maaf atas nama anak kecil yang sedang mengamitkan kedua tanggannya di depan dada.

"Sudahlah Eun Hee-ah ! anak ini memang sangat manja. Sepertinya ibunya tidak pernah megajarinya" Eun Hee yang mendengar penuturan Naru hanya tersenyum pasih. "Heehhehe Naru-ah" panggil Eun Hee mengajak Naru agar menjauh dari Menma yang masih saja berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap.

Eun Hee menghentikan langkannya dan tarikan di lengan Naru. "Naru-ah jangan seperti itu! Menma-chan memang sangat manja karna Menma-chan hanya punya ayah dan tidak punya ibu. Aku dengar dari teman di perusahaan kalau ibu menma sudah meninggal karna kebakaran" memasang wajah terkejut Naru menatap Eun Hee.

"Ahh Mian[maaf]"sesal Naru

"Ba-chan apa Papa Menma akan jemput Menma? Menma tidak mau pulang di antal Ji-chan Baka Jelek"

TWITCH

"Lagi pula siapa yang mau mengantarmu ke hotel! Dasar nappeun sonyeon[anak jelek]" kesal Naru sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Ji-chan bicala pake bahasa manusia dong Menma kan tidak mengelti weee :P"

Naru yang mendengranya hanya bisa menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap, sedangkan Eun Hee yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah Naru, Menma tidak menegrti bahasa korea. Lagi pula Menma-chan Cuma becanda..Hehe" Eun Hee mengelus punggung Naru agar lebih tenang.

"Chk" Naru hanya bisa melengos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" Shikamaru mengejar Sasuke yang hendak menaiki lift. "Hn. Aku ingin menjemput Menma" kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar dan masuk kedalam lift di ikuti pula oleh Shikamaru.

"Banpo!" Shikamaru menekan tombol lift yang akan mengarahkan ke lantai 2 sebelumnya Sasuke sudah menekan tombol untuk mengarahkannya ke lobi hotel "Oh jadi Menma ada di jembatan Banpo" Shikamaru mulai melirik kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel Smartnya "Hari ini masih ada pertemuan dengan pemegang saham Konoha corp dari korea jadi bisa kau yang tangani" Sasuke memasukan lagi ponselnya kedalam saku celanannya "Merepotkan!" dumel Shika yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari lift.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-chan cepat! Mommy sudah menunggu Yeol chan" anak kecil bersurai biru sedang berlari sesekali menarik-narik legan pemuda yang di panggil kakak. "Yeol chan sebentar kita harus tunggu Maru Hyeong dulu" Jinyoung pemuda yang di panggil Nii-chan mendudukan dirinya di atas aspal.

Yeol chan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa manyun kesal "Nii-chan" panggilnya, sedangkan yang di panggil hanya bisa melongo.

"Sudahlah Yeol chan tunggu sebentar lagi nanti juga Maru Hyeong datang"

"Yooo! Apa kalian menunggu lama" dengan watadosnya Maru orang yang di tunggu-tunggu telah datang "Huh dasal. Ji-chan Malu cepat ayo Yeol chan mau bertemu Mommy!" tarik Yeol chan.

"Wakata-wakata!"

Jinyoung yang juga ada di sana hanya bisa menatap jenuh "Aku tidak ikut ! Garu Hyeong meyuruhku untuk membeli tiket pesawat untuk besok senin. Oh iya Nuna ada di Banpo katanya mau lihat air mancur pelangi" Jinyoung melambaikan tangannya kemudian pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Yeol chan dan Maru.

"Ayo Ji-chan. Mommy sudah menunggu Yeol chan" Yeol chan menarik-narik tangan Maru dan Maru hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah ini hari sial atau apa untuk Sasuke yang ternyata setelah keluar dari lift Sasuke langsung terkena siraman coffee dari seorang yang dengan buru-buru ingin masuk kedalam lift "Aahh Mian-mian[maaf]" dengan watadosnya seseorang yang menabrak Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan mulai masuk kedalam lift 'Apa-apan itu dia tidak meminta maaf' Sasuke mendelik kasar kearah seseorang yang tengah menekan pintu lift dan membersihkan tangannya yag terkena tumpahan coffee dan untung saja yang di bawanya itu ice coffee jadi tidak akan membuat tangannya melepuh.

"Hei!" panggil Sasuke kearah seseorang di dalam lift yang masih belum tertutup "Seharusnya kau minta maaf!" Sasuke menahan pintu lift dan mulai masuk mendekati seseorang yang masih bertampang biasa saja di dalam lift "Heeh!" alis seseorang itu bertaut.

"Oh sorry!" katanya dan mulai berlari keluar lift. 'sial ternyata orang jepang' inner seseorang yang sudah berlari keluar dari hotel.

Pintu lift tertutup 'cihk' Sasuke mendenggus kesal. Dan dia harus menganti pakaiannya.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada sesuatu yang ada di bawah kakinya "Apa ini" ujarnya pada angin di dalam lift dan mulai mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Foto?" memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang di lihatnya dan mulai membelalakan matanya "Tidak mungkin!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menma dengan senangnya menyeringai keji kearah pemuda pirang 'Naruto' yang sedang susah paying mengambil balon yang tadi di beli Eun Hee dan tidak sengaja[baca : sengaja] di terbangkan Menma kearah pohon yang ada sana "Naru kamu baik-baik saja di atas sana" teriak Eun Hee mendongakan wajahnya keatas pohon.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja sepertinya tanganku tidak sampai untuk meraihnya" teriak Naru yang mulai mengapai-gapai tali balon udara yang menyangtut di pohon.

"Ji-chan semangat !" sorak Menma menyemangati Naru 'hehe sukulin' batin Menma sambil senyum-senyum.

"MOMMY!"

 **-traakkk** "Eehh!"

"Wooooaaahhhh!"

 **-bruk** 'sepertinya aku sudah mati' batin Naru masih menutup matanya.

"Mau sampai kapan seperti ini" sotak Naru dengan cepat mengerjapakan kedua kelopak matanya. "Ma-maru!" kaget Naru melihat wajah Maru yang ada begitu dekat dengannnya "Kau mau seperti ini terus lihat semuo orang memperhatikan kita" Maru menunjuk orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya dengan tatapan matanya.

Naru yang masih begong akhirnya turun dari gendongan ala bridal Maru. "Untung aku tepat waktu kalau tidak kau pasti akan mencium aspal yang keras" Maru mengacak-ngacak surai pirang Naru.

Naru hanya mempoutkan bibir cherynya "Aku tidak mau bilang terima kasih" dan bersidekap mealingkan wajahnya.

Eun Hee yang juga ada di sana hanya bisa tertawa kecil "Naru- Naru tidak berubah sama sekali" ujarnya kemudian memperhatikan Menma yang saling bertatap tatapan dengan Yeol chan.

"Pasti kamu yang menyuluh Mommyku untuk mengambil balon itu" Yeol chan menujuk kearah atas yang masih ada balon yang tersangkut di sana. "Aku tidak menyuluh Ji-chan, Ji-chan sendili yang mau mengambilkannya untukku" Ujar Menma keras.

"Dasal anak kecil masih mainan balon huh. Untung Ji-chan malu bisa menolong Mommy! Wee :P" Yeol chan memeletkan lidahnya di depan Menma. Menma yang tidak terima di katakan anak kecil mengendus kesal "Menma bukan anak kecil dasal anak kecil Baka!" teriak Menma.

Yeol chan yang di katakana bodoh oleh Menma juga tidak terima dan mendorong Menma **–bruk** "Yeol chan bukan anak kecil dan tidak bodoh.. huh lasakan itu"

Eun Hee yang melihat Yeol chan mendorong Menma hanya bisa bengong sedangkan Naru dan Maru yang tadi tengah mengobrol mebelalakan matanya melihat Yeol chan bersikap kasar pada Menma.

Naru dengan cepat kearah Menma mengangkat Menma dari jatuhnya dan memeluknya "Yeol chan kamu tidak boleh sepeti itu pada Menma" Naru mencubit pipi chubby Yeol chan. Sedangkan Menma yang mendapat perlakuan dari Naru hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Menma tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada yang sakit" Naru meraba wajah Menma.

Diam! Menma hanya diam dan menatap iris shaffier Naru dan mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan Yeol chan yang pipinya di cubit Naru menunduk dan mulai terisak.

"Mommy jahat hikss" Yeol chan berlari meninggalkan Naru yang masih mengelus-ngelus wajah Menma.

"Yeol chan!" teriak Maru mengejar Yeol chan sedangkan Naru hanya bisa melihat Maru yang sudah mengejar Yeol chan.

"Huhh anak itu kenapa jadi kasar seperti itu!" desah Naru pelan. "Eun Hee aku akan pergi mengejar meraka juga!" Naru melirik Eun Hee yang masih bengong.

"Dan Menma tidak apa-apakan? Maaf yah Ji-chan tidak bisa ambil balonya jadi minta Ba-chan untuk membelikannya lagi **cup** kalau gitu Ji-chan pergi dulu yah Jaa" Naru mulai berlari mengejar Maru yang mengejar Yeol chan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung yang sudah membeli tiket pesawat untuk Garu mulai berjalan pulang tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berjongkok dan menunduk di dekat tempat sampah.

Perlahan-lahan Jinyoung memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya "Agasshi? Gwenchan?" Tanya Jinyoung memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Jinyoung-ah? Apa kau Jinyoung" Ujar gadis itu mulai mendongakan wajahnya "Min ah?"

"Huuuwaaaaahhhh hiks hikss hiikkksss… Jinyoung-ah! Foto Naru Oppa hilang hikss hikss padahal foto itu mau aku berikan pada Maru Oppa! Hikss hikss itukan foto setelah operasi Naru Oppa dan saat rambut Naru Oppa masih panjang dan terlihat sangat imut… huwwwaaahhh hikks hiikkss" Min ah berdiri dari jongkoknya dan mulai berjalan memeluk Jinyoung.

Jinyoung yang melihat tingkah Min ah hanya bisa mengelus punggung Min ah "Padahal aku ingin memperlihatkan wajah Naru Oppa yang sudah bersih dari guratan seperti kucing itu dengan rambut panjangnya pada Maru Oppa hiiiksss hiksss soalnya setelah operasi itu Naru Oppa langsung mencukur habis rambut panjangnya menjadi pendek!hikks hikss" Min ah masih saja terisak di dekapan Jinyoung "Sudahlah-sudahlah mau seperti apa pun juga Naru Nunaku tetap saja imut" senyum Jinyoung dan juga mendapatkan anggukan dari Min ah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai dari acara membersihkan tubuhnya dan menganti bajunya dari tumpahan coffee tadi sudah berjalan keluar dari hotel untuk pergi menjemput Menma.

Tapi bedanya Sasuke berjalan sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto ukuran kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat seseorang dengan surai pirang panjang dengan iris biru dan juga wajah yang sangat manis tidak ada jerawat satupun di wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum menamppilkan susunan gigi putih bersih dan bibir chery yang merah alami tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Gadis ini" Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai mengelus foto di lengannya itu "Mirip sekali dengan Naruto" masih tersenyum melihat pahatan indah di dalam foto tersebut.

"Naruto! Dobe heh ternyata ada juga seseorang yang mirip denganmu apalagi itu wanita! Apa kau sudah berenkarnasi menjadi seorang wanita? Heh tapi sepertinya wanita ini seumuran dengan kita" Sasuke masih saja berujar sambil berjalan tidak memperhatikan bahwa di sekelilingnya tengah membicarakannya.

"Sepertinya dia orang jepang"

"Sayang yahh tampan-tampan tapi gila"

Sasuke masih saja berjalan dengan mata masih memperhatikan foto dan tidak mengubris suara-suara yang ada di dekatnya. Toh Sasuke juga tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan orang-orang di sekitarnya karna Sasuke juga tidak bisa bahasa korea. Hahahaha XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senja perlahan-lahan mulai menutup dan tergantikan oleh malam yang mulai menghiasi sekitaran suangai Han dengan lampu-lampu taman yang bersinar seperti bintang yang bertaburan di dekat pohon.

Dan terlebih lagi air mancur pelangi mulai bergoyang-goyang mewarnai malam minggu di sungai Han semakin ramai dan meriah.

Tapi tidak dengan suasana hati anak kecil bersurai raven [Menma] yang sedang duduk termenung di kursi taman di dekat sungai Han.

"Menma-chan ?" panggil Eun Hee pelan. "Apa Menma-chan mau makan dulu? Sepertinya Papa Menma sedikit terlambat" AjakEun Hee tersenyum kearah Menma yang masih menunduk.

"Ba-chan kenapa Ji-chan Nalu di panggil Mommy sama anak kecil yang tadi mendolong Menma?" tidak menjawab Menma malah balik bertanya.

"Apa Menma mau tau?" Menma mendongak kearah Eun Heed an mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, Ba-chan akan ceritakan untuk Menma" Eun Hee mulai menyamnkan duduknya .

"Ji-chan Naru itu teman Ba-chan saat ba-chan belum pindah di Konoha corp. dulu pertama kali ba-chan bertemu Ji-chan Naru kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu eummm waktu itu Aku dan Naru bertengkar karna masalah mengantri untuk melakukan operasi plastic. Kalau di ingat-ingat itu sangat lucu" Eun Hee tertawa kecil mengingat-ingat masa lalunya saat pertama kali bertemu Naru.

"Ba-chan opelasi pelastik? Maksudnya apa opelsi pelastik?" Tanya Menma binggung.

Eun Hee hanya tersenyum "Operasi pelastik itu adalah memperbaiki seseuatu yang terlihat tidak bagus. Tapi Ba-chan hanya mengoprasi punggung lengan,. Karna waktu itu punggung lengan ba-chan terlihat sangat aneh. Soalnya waktu itu punggung lengan ba-chan" Eun Hee menunjukan punggung lengannya "Dulu punggung lengan ba-chan terkena pisau dan meninggalkan bekas yang sangat jelek maka dari itu ba-chan melakukan operasi plastic dan lihat sekarang sudah bagus dan sangat cantikkan" senyum Eun Hee.

Menma mempoutkan bibirnya "Uhh ba-chan kan Menma Tanya kenapa Naru Ji-chan di panggil Mommy kenapa jadi ke opelasi pelastik".

"Ih tunggu dulu Menma-chan ini juga kan ba-chan mau menceritakan jadi Menma-chan diam dulu yah" Eun Hee membawa telunjuknya di depan bibir cherry kecil Menma.

"Dulu itu Naru mendapatkan Voucer operasi pelastik dari… kalau tidak salah Min ah pacar Jinyoung adik Naru. Ba-chan ingat kalo tidak salah Naru itu mau operasi di perutnya karna ada bekas jahitan eumm kalau tidak salah dia bilang itu bekas operasi usus buntu tapi Naru bilang itu juga kata Maru .. emm Maru itu yang tadi Ji-chan yang mengendong Ji-chan Naru.

Apa Menma tau? Naru itu pernah lupa ingatan jadi dia tidak mengingat apapun. Tapi untung saja Maru ada di sampingnya dan mengingatkan semua apa yang di lupakan Naru hihi" Eun Hee tertawa kecil.

"Telus apa hubungannya dengan di panggil Mommy ba-chan!" teriak Menma yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Ishh Menma-chan dengerin ba-chan dulu ini seru loh..

Eumm waktu itu ba-chan itu mengejek Naru dengan ejekan 'Itu bukan bekas operasi usus buntu! Itu mungkin bekas mengeluarkan seorang bayi' hihihihi pada saat itu semua orang yang ada di rumah sakit itu mentertawakan Naru dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Gumiho' hahaha dan pada saat itu juga Naru juga mengoprasi wajahnya agar euummm guratan seperti punyamu di pipi itu di hilangkannya dan anehnya setelah operasi itu tidak ada yang mengenali Naru lagi dan tidak ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Gumiho' lagi, Apa kau tau 'Gumiho'? Gumiho itu rubah berekor 9 yang sangat cantik sama seperti Naru-Ji chan" setelah menyentuh pipi tembam Menma Eun Hee tertawa pelan.

"Uhh maksud Ba-chan, -chan juga punya galis-galis di pipi sepelti Menma" Menma menunjuk-nujuk pipinya sendiri

"Eehh!" kaget Eun Hee 'Oh iya kenapa aku baru ingat yah! Iya dulu sebelum operasi plastik Naru juga punya garis-garis sepeti Menma. Ahh mungkin memang banyak yang juga punya garis-garis seperti kucing itu lagi pula tadi sepertinya Naru juga tidak memperhatikannya' batin Eun Hee ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ba-chan!" panggil Menma yang di kacangin.

"Eh it-"

"Menma" suara barithon rendah terdengar mengintrupsi suara Eun Hee

Sontak Eun Hee dan Menma menoleh kearah suara.

"Papa!" teriak Menma dan menghampiri Papanya.

Eun Hee yang melihatnya mulai berdiri dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Menma ayo kembali kau pasti lelah seharian bermain! Eumm juga bau keringat" Sasuke mengendong Menma dan menciumi badan Menma yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu bau.

"Ihhh Papa geli hihi" Menma berontak kecil di gendongan Sasuke.

"Hmmm maaf Uchiha-san kalau begitu saya juga ingin pamit" Suara kecil Eun Hee mengintrupsi Ayah dan anak yang sedang asik sendiri.

"Oh maaf Eun Hee. Terima kasih sudah mengajak Menma jalan-jalan. Apa kau juga akan kembali kehotel? Kalau begitu kita bisa berjalan bersama" ajak Sasuke namun Eun Hee mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Aahh Maaf Uchiha-san saya masih ingin menikmati suasana di sini. Lagi pula saya masih ada janji dengan teman untuk minum bersama" Eun Hee menunduk untuk menolak ajakan Sasuke.

"Hn. Begitu yah! Sepertinya kau juga ingin berlama-lama di kota kelahiranmu. Tapi jangan lupa sore nanti kita akan berangkat ke Konoha" Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauh dengan mengendong Menma. Eun Hee menunduk dan mulai berjalan berlainan arah "Akhirnya… Naru ayo kita berpesta!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai berjalan dengan masih menggendong Menma tapi sepertinya Menma menekuk wajahnya "Kau kenapa sayang?" Sasuke mengelus surai raven milik anaknya.

"Menma sebel sama Eun Hee Ba-chan soalnya tadi mencelitakaan soal Ji-chan Nalu tidak lengkap" Menma mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ji-chan Nalu? Siapa Ji-chan Nalu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Menma menatap wajah ayahnya "Bukan Ji-chan Nalu Papa tapi Ji-chan Nallrrllu" susah payah Menma menyebutkan nama Naru.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya "Oh Ji-chan Naru'

 **Deg**

"Naru?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan "Iya Ji-chan Nalu. Kalo tidak salah namanya Kim Nalu teman Eun Hee Ba-chan!" Sasuke mulai masuk kedalam lift dan menekan angka 8 di tombol lift. "Hn" gumam pelan Sasuke

 **Ting** suara lift terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pink di luar lift

"Waahh Sasuke-kun Menma!" teriak histeris Sakura dan mulai masuk kedalam lift "Sakula Ba-chan!" teriak Menma minta turun dari Sasuke dan memeluk kaki Sakura.

"Ahh Menma-chan" Sakura senyum-senyum mendapat perhatiian dari Menma. Sasukepun juga senyum melihat tingkah Menma.

"Telima kasih yah Ba-chan kemalin beliin Menma boneka lubah. Menma juga punya di lumah tapi tidak sepelti yang di kasih Ba-chan itu sangat lucu" Menma masih memeluk kaki Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum dan sesekali melirik Sasuke yang sedang melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya.

'Hehehe sepertinya strategiku berhasil! Dekati anaknya dulu nanti ayahnya akan mengikutinya.. Hahahaha anak sialan ini gampang sekali di bodohi. Hanya dengan memberikan apa yang di sukaiinya dia akan langsung menyukai kita. Hahah bodoh ! eumm setelah aku mendapatkan ayahnya tinggal aku bereskan saja anak sialan ini ! hah biar ikut ibunya yang mati hangus terbakar hahahha' batin Sakura senyu-senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NO BODY NO BODY BUT YOU I WANT NO BODY NO BODY BUT YOU NANDAREUN SARAMEUN SILHEO NIHAANIMYEON SILHEO I WANT NO BODY NO BODY NO BODY NO BODY"

Di ruang karoeke yang terlihat sangat besar terdapat lima orang yang yang tengah ada di dalamnya dua orang tengah bernyanyi-nyanyi dan bejingkrak-jingkrakan tidak jelas sedangkan tiga orang lain hanya bisa duduk menikmati makanan dan minuman di atas meja.

"Kita nikmati malam minggu yang panjang dengan beryanyi dan bernyanyi" Teriak pemuda pirang dengan mengangkat-angkat mic yang ada di lengan kanannya "Huuuuuhhh" di ikuti teriakan wanita dengan surai hitam yang ada di sampingnya juga mengangkat micnya.

"Kau apa tidak cape dari tadi bernyanyi tampa henti! Lagi pula kau juga sudah mabuk Naru" Maru yang sedang duduk meminum minumannya berdiri dan mengandeng tangan Naru untuk duduk "Aku mau bernyanyi Maru ! apa kau tidak tau aku sedang sedih karna Yeol chan marah kepadaku! Apa kau tidak tau aku ini Mommynya dia tidak harus marah begitu kepadaku. Tadi aku hanya ingin melindungi anak ayam yang sedang jatuh itu aku tidak tega melihat anak ayam kecil itu dan tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat ingin melindunginnya hik!" dalam keadaan mabuk Naru masih sempat-sempatnya curhat.

"Min ah ini micnya kau saja yang bernyanyi aku akan membawa Naru pulang! Naru tidak pernah seperti ini dan kenapa dia mabuk! Bukannya dia tidak suka mabuk" Maru mengambil mic dari tangan Naru dan menyerahkannya di tangan Min ah dan mulai mengendong Naru ala tas gunung.

"Yahh Maru kau tidak seru !" Eun Hee yang masih berdiri menunjuk-nujuk Maru yang mulai berjalan menggendong Naru. "Jinyoung Min ah kalian urus Eun Hee dia juga sepertinya sudah mabuk" ujar Maru kemudian pergi dengan mengendong Naru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maru masih mengendong Naru dan Naru masih saja mengoceh tidak jelas. "Anak ayam itu harus di lindungi Anak ayam itu aku tidak tau tapi aku sangat sayang kepadanya aku merasa anak ayam itu adalah hik".

"Heh" Maru hanya bisa mendesah pelan mendengar ocehan Naru di dekat telingannya. "Aku pernah mendengar nama hik… Men…ma.. hikk.. dan hiikk …. Aku rasa Menma itu anak…hikk ku… Hoooeeekkk" Naru memuntahkan apa yang di makan dan di minumnya tadi di punggung Maru.

"Heh" Maru menggeleng pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar terlihat sesosok raven yang tengah sibuk dengan PC di depanya "Sedikit lagi dan!" sosok raven itu menekan **Enter** pada keyboard PC dan mulai besorak gembira.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Teriaknya bangga, "Selesai apanya?" suara dari arah belakang punggung si raven, si raven menoleh dan sosok di belakanya mulai mengalungkan tangan tannya di perpotongan leher si raven, kemudian **-cup** kecupan singakat di daratkan di bibir si raven.

"Apanya yang selesai?" Tanya sosok di belakang raven yang masih melingkarkan tangannya di leher si raven, "Hn, aku hanya ingin berkata selesai saja?" katanya pelan.

Sosok di belakang raven yang tadi melingkarkan tangannya mulai melepaskan perlahan dan berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, "Kau mau kemana Dobe?" Tanya si raven seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Bertemu denganmu Teme!" katanya pelan dan mulai menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Dobe!... Dobeee!... Dobeeeeeee!"

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpinya dan mulai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, "Mimpi?" gumamnya pelan.

"Dobe!" lirihnya, "Kau sudah tidak ada, tapi kenapa kau selalu ada di dalam mimpiku? Apa kau marah padaku dan memberikanku mimpi-mimpi seperitu" Sasuke beranjak dari kasur kingsize hotel menuju kearah balkon dengan kedua tangan di masukan kedalam saku celana piyamanya, untuk mencari udara segar.

"Dobe?" lirih Sasuke melihat sebuah foto yang ada di lengannya yang tadi sempat di ambil di dalam sakunya.

Sasuke memperhatikan foto seorang wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum bahagia "Dobe? Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Dobe-ku" beranjak dari balkon untuk masuk kedalam karna udara sangat dingin, meletakan foto yang ada di lengannya di dalam sakunya kembali dan beranjak naik keatas kasur untuk menghangatkan hati pikiran dan tubuhnya.

"Andai kau masih ada! aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu.. **Dobe, Suki desu**!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Teme… Suki, suki dayo..** " igau Naru dalam tidurnya, sedang Maru yang sudah selesai menggantikan baju Naru dan bajunya yang penuh dengan muntahan hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas kening Naru.

"Saranghae… Naru"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : selesai juga chap 8 hooossshhh, baiklah terimakasih para redeerr dan semuanya lah yang udah favorite dab fpllow story aq yang ga jebo ini,, terimakasih yang sudah mereview, maaf ga bisa bales, tapi author yang kece ini *uwweekk* udah baca koq :) .. tenang 2 chp atau 3 chap bakal tamat koq.

tapi aku masih buntu buat bikin sasunaru balik, jadi akhirnya marunaru terus, jadi kalo ada yang mau kasih ide bisa review gimana sasunaru bakal ketemu dan balik lagi menjadi keluarga bahagia ...

akhir kata shira ucapkan Jaa nee,..

dont forget RNR.


	9. Chapter 9

AMNESIA

Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

.

.

Chap 9

.

.

SasuNaru slight MaruNaru

.

.

SHIRAISHI CONNAN

.

.

Just Info :

 **Amnesia** (dari Bahasa Yunani _Ἀ_ _μ_ _νησία_ ) adalah kondisi terganggunya daya ingat. Penyebab amnesia dapat berupa organik atau fungsional. Penyebab organik dapat berupa kerusakan otak, akibat trauma atau penyakit, atau penggunaan obat-obatan (biasanya yang bersifat sedatif) dan yang terparah bisa juga disebabkan oleh operasi transplantasi sum-sum tulang belakang. Penyebab fungsional adalah faktor psikologis, seperti halnya mekanisme pertahanan ego. Amnesia dapat pula terjadi secara spontan, seperti terjadi pada _transient global amnesia*_. Jenis amnesia global ini umum terjadi mulai usia pertengahan sampai usia tua, terutama pada pria, dan biasanya berlangsung kurang dari 24 jam.

*Transient global amnesia (TGA) adalah kondisi dimana seseorang yang mengalaminya kehilangan daya ingat sementara dan dadakan tapi tidak bisa dikaitkan dengan kondisi neurologis yang lebih umum seperti epilepsi dan stroke.

Beruntung TGA terbilang langka, tidak berbahaya dan jarang mengalami kekambuhan. Kalaupun terjadi, episodenya hanya akan berlangsung dalam jangka pendek dan setelah itu daya ingat penderita akan baik-baik saja.

[Saya sebenernya ngak terlalu ngerti sama penyakit ini, tapi kalo di sini saya berfikir Sasuke akhirnya inget kembali akan ingatanya karna dia merasa bersalah membentak Naruto dan mengusirnya, padahal dia masih belum tau siapa itu Naruto. Tapi perlahan-lahan ingatan tentang Naruto muncul dan pada akhirnya Sasuke bisa ingat kembali akan Naruto, walaupun agak lama itu karna kecelakan yang lumayan fatal yang di alami Sasuke. Kalau masalah lupa ingatannya Naruto saya kategorikan kedalam Syok, Naruto yang begitu sayangnya terhadap Sasuke, tiba-tiba di usir oleh Sasuke yang notabene orang yang di sayangnya, maka dari itu Naruto bisa saja lupa ingatan sementara karna kecelakaan yang di alaminya. Terus kenapa Naruto masih belum ingat akan Sasuke dan Keluarganya juga Menma anaknya yang waktu itu sudah di lahirkannya (?) haha. Itu karena Maru yang menjauhkan Naruto dari tempat tinggalnya. Kalau dari pandangan saya sih seperti itu, saya ingin bikin Naruto jauh dari tempat tinggalnya biar bisa manjang-manjangin Chapter mungkin kalo Naruto balik ke Konoha, Mungkin saja bisa ingat kembali.. toh sepertinya Naruto mulai inget sedikit demi sedikit saat bertemu Menma beberapa tahun lalu... Hahah pisss… v (^.^) v dan Chap ini usia Menma 5 tahun, karna chap kemarin Chap flashback- hahah tapi Nanti bakal banyak Flashback lagi koq… tenang aja. (^,^) ]

.

.

 **Apartemen Konoha, 21.00**

Sasuke masih ingat betul perkataan Menma putra semata wayangnya, yang berkata _"Menma tidak mau papa menikah dengan Sakura ba-chan pokoknya Menma mau Mama Menma"_.

"Huh" hanya sebuah helaan nafas berat yang keluar dari mulut sang bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto itu.

Walau sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak setuju dengan pernikahannya dengan Sakura yang merupakan sekertaris pribadinya itu, tapi mengigat usia Menma yang sudah 5tahun itu sepertinya Sasuke harus mencarikan seorang Mama untuk menemani Menma di kala Sasuke sedang sibuk bekerja.

Memang sebenarnya waktu Menma di habiskan di rumah Baa-chan dan Jii-channya, tapi mau sampai kapan Sasuke merepotkan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Huh" sekarang Sang Uchiha hanya bisa memijat keningnya yang benar-benar terasa berat.

.

.

Merengut

Sang bocah raven hanya bisa merengut dan memeluk boneka rubah berukuran sedang di pelukannya.

"Pokoknya Menma, mau Mama Menma" hanya gumaman-gumaman itulah yang keluar dari mulut mungil bocah raven yang bernama Menma itu.

Namun bocah yang sedang bergumam itu akhirnya mengedarkan pandangan ke suatu tempat, Boneka rubah besar.

Menma pun turun dari single badnya, lalu berjalan perlahan dan sampai di depan boneka rubah berukuran lebih besar dari dirinya.

"Menma tidak akan membiarkan kamu merebut papa Menma dari Menma dan juga Mama, kau benar-benar seekor rubah jahat!" dengan kekuatan penuh Menma pun menendang boneka rubah besar itu sampai terjatuh ke samping kanan.

"Huh dasar!" entah kenapa sang bocah raven itu tersenyum- bukan- lebih tepatnya menyeringai sambil melihat boneka rubah besar itu yang ternyata bagian belakangnya sudah robek dengan busa-busa sitensis yang ada di dalam boneka itu keluar.

.

.

 **Free Café, 21.05**

"Hhuh!"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya wanita dengan surai hitam panjang sambil mendudukan dirinya di sudut.

"Ahh, tidak-tidak. Hmm mungkin hanya perasaanku saja- Aah ini terima kasih yah Eun hee" mengeleng perlahan sang wanita dengan surai nila itu tersenyum sambil mengambil Americano dingin yang di bawakan wanita bernama Eun hee tersebut.

Sang wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu hanya bisa mengeleng sambil tersenyum, "Ahh, apa kau gugup karna sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha?" goda Eun hee.

Sakura, nama si empunya surai nila itu bersemu merah "Tidak- hmm mana mungkin aku gugup, aku malah kebalikannya- aku benar-benar sangat semangat"

'Heh, semangat untuk mendapatkan pemuda yang selalu aku kagumi dan semangat untuk menyingkirkan bocah tidak berguna itu' Sakura menaikan sedikit ujung bibirnya.

"Kau- benar-benar tidak berubah, ekspresimu itu ekspresimu- hoohh benar-benar menakutkan, apa sebegitu mengiginkannya kau memiliki Uchiha –sama" Eun hee menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura dengan punggung tanganya.

Sakura memperlihatkan giginya "Hihi tentu saja, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa juga menikah dan memilikinnya"

'Huhhh, beruntungnya aku. Karna si pirang itu sudah mati.. haha kau benar-benar tidak seberuntung aku pirang'

"Tuh-tuh- ekspresimu itu loh, hahh,, kauu seperti penjahat saja" mengeleng pelan, dan Eun hee hanya bisa melajutkan acara minumnya saja, tidak mau mempedulikan Sakura yang tersenyum mengerikan.

.

.

 **SoonBar 21.59**

Ctakkk- suara bola yang beradu di atas meja billiard, setidaknya bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke bisa terlepas dari pemikiran ruwetnya.

Setelah memikirkan berkali-kali lipat, akhirnya sang bungsu dari pasangan FugaMiko itu memutuskan untuk Menikahi Sakura Haruno yang merupakan sekertarisnya dan juga teman sekolahnya semasa dulu.

Bukan tanpa alas an sang Uchiha bungsu itu menikahi Haruno Sakura, Sasuke hanya menginginkan hal yang terbaik saja untuk kelangsungan hidupnya dan anakknya. Hidup sebagai singgel Father memang bukan pilihan terbaik, karna setiap hari Sasuke selalu sibuk di kantor dan tidak bisa melihat pertumbuhan dan kembang sang anak yang sekarang sudah memasuki usia ke 5nya.

"Huh" Uchiha bungsu itu mendesah pelan.

"Hoii-hoiii, kau bukan seperti Uchiha Saja, Sasuke?" pemuda yang benar-benar sangat muda itu mendekati Sasuke untuk memukul bolanya yang memang dekat dengan Uchiha itu.

Ctak- bola berwana putih itu dengan cepat memukul bola berwana biru dan menyebabkan bola biru itu masuk kedalam sudut lubang yang ada di meja itu.

"Hn, tidak sopan seperti biasanya, Park Jae Beom" Sasuke pun ikut menusukan bola putih dan berakhir dengan beberapa bola yang masuk dengan sangat baik ke dalam sudut lubang meja billiard.

Sang pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Sasuke itu tersenyum- atau bisa di bilang menyeringai "Kau juga sama- Uchiha Sasuke, ketepatannmu dalam menusuk juga sangat bagus, aku benar-benar sangat terpesona olehmu, Sasuke" sang pemuda itu membalas tapi, sayang bola itu tidak masuk.

"Hah, aku benar-benar kalah, baiklah-baiklah. Pria yang bisa menghamili pria lain benar-benar sangat hebat"

Sasuke hanya bisa menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya "Heh, kau akhirnya sadar sejauh apa perbedaan kita, huh. Park Jae Beom"

Pemuda bernama Park Jae Beom dengan surai mohak itu Cuma bisa tertawa.

"Tapi- aku tidak se-menyedihkan kau, Sasuke. Di tinggal menikah istri priamu dan kau harus menikah dengan wanita pesuruh Maru itu- haahh, kalau aku lihat sepertinya Kami-sama sedang bermain-main denganmu" Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Jae beom langsung menerjang Jae beom dan menarik keras depan hodienya.

"Apa maksudmu?" teriak Sasuke latang. Bahkan membuat beberapa kumpulan pria yang ada di sana melirik kearah mereka berdua.

"Kang Maru atau bisa di sebut dengan –"

.

.

Triiiillllttttt—

/"Shikamaru, hn ini aku. Siapkan penerbangan ke seoul hari ini juga!"/

/"Ada masalah?"/

/"Ternyata yang kau bilang waktu itu"-/

/"Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di bandara"/

/"Hn"/

TTTUUUtttttt-

"Chk, merepotkan. Ternyata benar apa yang aku fikirkan"

"Shika?"

"Guk?"

Pria yang baru saja menerima telfon itu melirik kearah belakangnya,

"Ahh, Sasuke menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Seoul. Jadi sepertinya acara besok kita tunda saja-"

"Hmmm, baiklah" setelah sebuah anggukan di dapat, pria bernama Shikamaru itu langsung bergegas pergi.

"Pasti ini masalah kasus Naruto, Baiklah Akamaru, sepertinya besok hanya kita berdua saja yang akan mengunjungi Shikadai-"

"Guk!"

.

.

Sasuke, walau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, tapi mencoba untuk baik-baik saja. Saat ini Sasuke sedang mengendarai mobilnya untuk menuju bandara agar bisa langsung terbang ke Negara tetangga.

Waut wajahnya benar-benar sangat tegas, bahkan aura matanya benar-benar sangat tajam.

"Naruto"

"Naruto"

"Naruto" dan hanya nama itu yang sedari tadi di gumamkan oleh ayah dari Menma tersebut.

.

.

 **Gedung pernikahan SEOUL. 22.00**

"Eung-"

Sosok dengan surai pirang terlihat terhuyung ke samping, tapi untung saja di tangkap dengan cepat oleh pria dengan surai biru pucat.

"Naru- Gwenchana?"

"Hmm- sepertinya aku sedikit pusing Maru"

"Apa perlu ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak- tidak usah, aku ingin pulang saja"

Setelah mendengar ucapan sosok pirang aka Naru, pria dengan surai biru pucat itu pun dengan sigap menggendong Naru dengan style bridal.

"Lihat-lihat, mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi"

"Ukenya benar-benar sangat-sangat beruntungg kkyyaww~~"

"Iya-iya~~ aku berharap nanti punya suami seperti dia~"

Sang pria dengan surai pucat hanya bisa menaikan sudut di bibirnya. 'Bukan dia tapi, aku yang sangat beruntung, karna bisa memilikinya'.

.

.

 **Bandara 22.45**

Pria dengan surai nanas benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti, tadi sang bos ingin cepat pergi ke Negara sebrang, tapi yang ada malah.

Zzzz

"Maaf Shikamaru-san, sepertinya Uchiha-san kelelahan dan pinsan saat keluar dari mobil" sesosok wanita dengan surai pendek mengahmpiri pria nanas yang berdiri melihat pria yang tidak terlalu tua, masih nyaman dengan acara tidurnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

'Huh, merepotkan. Aku baru sadar kalau kau belum tidur dari kemarin dan sepertinya kau baru makan saat bersama anakmu- kalau Naruto tau mungkin aku juga akan kena marah. Hah sepertinya aku harus istirahat sebentar'

.

.

 **Flashback onnn * SasuNaru School 1/? ***

" _Hoiii Sasskeee! Hoiiiiiii Saskkkeee?" pemuda dengan surai pirang cerah itu masih saja menusuk-nusukan telunjuk kanannya ke pipi kiri pemuda yang masih nyaman dengan acara berbaringnya di atap sekolah._

 _Grapp—_

 _Mungkin karna tidak suka dengan sikap sang pirang, sang pemuda yang di tusuk itu menangkap tangan sang pemuda pirang lalu dengan cepat bangun dari berbaringnya dan-_

 _Cup—_

 _Kecupan yang keterlaluan lembut di daratkan di bibir lembut sang pemuda pirang._

" _Ehhhmmm Sas- hhhmmmppp—algh-"_

 _Sang pemuda pirang mau menjauhkan diri dari sang pencium, tapi yang ada malah sebaliknya, sang pencium malah makin memperdalam ciumannya dengan kedua tangannya yang menekan belakang kepala si pilang._

 _Akhirnya pergulatan lidahpun tidak dapat di hindarkan, semakin inginnya pemuda pirang itu lepas dari sang pemuda si pencium, maka makin semakin dalamnya ciuman itu._

" _Hmmpp- Sas- haaaa-" akhirnya si pemuda pencium itu merepaskan si pirang dari ciuman ganasnya._

" _Moo- Teme! Tidak lucu !" si pirang membersihkan sisa-sisa saliva yang entah milik siapa itu dengan punggung tangannya._

" _Hn, tapi sepertinya itu sangat lucu dan mengenyangkan- hn, walau aku tidak suka ramen, tapi rasa yang di tinggalkan di mulutmu sedikit banyak membuatku kenyang"_

 _Sang pemuda pencium itu malah menjilat saliva yang membekas di bibirnya._

" _Haaahh Teme jorok. Dan – kau .. AAAA kau pasti belum makan.. dasar Teme.. Hoiii Shikamaru bawakan makanan yang aku beli tadi" sang pirang benar-benar berteriak sangat semangat._

" _Shikamaru?" Beo Sasuke._

 _Naruto merengut dan mencubit pinggang Sasuke "Iii-Dobe! Ittai—" ringis Sasuke._

" _Dasar Teme! Shika dari tadi ada di sana, lihat. Benar-benar Teme mesum" wajah Naruto memerah antara malu dan marah._

" _Baiklah, ini sudah aku bawakan, dan sepertinya aku harus-" ucapan si pemuda nanas terpotong saat si pirang menarik kain celana pemuda nanas tersebut._

" _Shika-kau juga belum makan siang, makan dulu baru pergi. AAAHHHH kalia berdua ini benar-benar, kalau tidak di bilangin untuk berhenti mengerjakan sesuatu kalian tidak akan berhenti dan kalau kalian tidak di ingatkan makan, kalian juga tidak makan! HHHAAAHHH mau sampai kapan aku jadi perawat kalian" teriak Naruto hiteris sambil memegangi kepalanya denga kedua tangannya._

" _Selamanya!" dan itu kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke._

" _Hehh,, merepotkan" itu yang di keluarkan dari Shikamaru._

 _Naruto yang mendegarnya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu._

" _Dobe-"_

" _Iya-iya Teme bawel, hehh- Kaa-chan sama Tou-chan juga sama saja, Itachi Nii-chan sama Dei-nee-chan juga sama saja, tanpa kau juga aku bisa-"_

" _Dobe-"_

" _Iya-iya bawel—" Naruto berhenti bicara dan hanya sibuk membuka pelastik pembungkus roti sandwich . "AAAAAA-" dengan mulut Naruto yang menganga lebar dan tangannya yang menyodorkan roti sandwich kearah bibir Sasuke._

" _Apa ini yang ekstra tomat?"_

" _Iya- baweelll , uhh- Shika juga cepet makan, sebentar lagi bel jam pelajaran berikutnya" Naruto melirik sadis kearah pemuda yang di panggil Shika itu yang hanya memperlihatkan aktifitas merak berdua._

" _Hehh, merepotkan" walau Shikamaru bilang merepotkan, tapi sandiwichnya tetap di makan._

 _._

 _._

" _Chk!"_

" _Ahh, kau meludah untuk kedua pasangan itu atau salah satu dari pasanga itu?"_

" _Diam kau Haruno"_

" _Hah, diam?, melihat orang yang aku cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain, tidak mungkin bisa membuatku diam –"_

" _Apa maumu?"_

" _Kau kasar sekalu Kang Maru- atau aku bisa panggil kau-"_

" _Cepat katakana jalang!"_

" _Ha—ii haa-ii, tidak sabaran, Baiklah aku akan menjadi anak buahmu dan masuk kedalam genk- atau apalah itu namanya- asal aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke-kun pastinya-_

 _-hmmm kau mengiginkan Naruto-si pirang tidak tau diri itu-"_

" _Brengsek! Jangan katakan Naruto-ku si pirang tidak tau diri dengan mulut busuk-mu Haruno"_

" _Euuugghhhh-hah, brengsek!"_

" _Aku tunggu pulang sekolah dan kalau kau tidak datang, kau menyerah saja dengan si bajingan mesum itu"_

' _Chk, bajingan? Kau seharusnya sadar- dan mesum? Chk kenapa Sasuke selalu terlihat seperti orang mesum saat berada di dekatnya? Aku jadi merasa kalau si pirang itu me-melet Sasu- haahh, apa yang aku fikirkan- mana ada pellet di sini'_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haiii? *di kacangin*

Sankyu buat yang baca, apalagi nungguin story ga jelas ini.

Gomen juga qlo ceritanya aneh , alurnya berantakan,, apalagi maju-mundur dan banyak flash backnya…

Sesuai permintaan para rederrrr yang ga bakal kederrr, aku tampilin SasuNarunya, dan kemungkinan kedepan juga masih ada SasuNarunya.

Aku – haah, saya ajah deh, kayak gak pantes aku-akuan,, hahah… saya mau naikin rate ke M tapi masih bingung mau SasuNaru apa MaruNaru… tapi saya mau buatnya MaruNaru sih, cz biar si Uchiha si pantat ayam itu cemburu-cemburu gitu deh.. *Cidoooorrriiii!* */Kyyaakkk kabuurrrrrrrrrrr/*

 ***/GOSONG/*** Jaa nee.. ~~~ (_^_)


End file.
